


Druga szansa

by Anonymous



Series: Szanse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Post Reichenbach, ooc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdemu należy się druga szansa. Także Johnowi Watsonowi. Właśnie dlatego pojawił się Hamish Watson.</p><p>Tytuł oryginału: Второй шанс<br/>Autor: Treggi Di<br/>Tłumacz: Toroj<br/>Beta: Minamoto<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: otrzymano</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

 

John zszedł do kuchni, przeciągając się po drodze. Kręgi szyjne nieprzyjemnie chrzęściły – już dawno trzeba było iść na masaż, bezpłatne kupony już od miesiąca walały się w misce na klucze pod lustrem... Jak zwykle, John w myślach przejrzał listę zajęć: „Zaścielić łóżko – zrobione. Wziąć prysznic – zrobione. Zrobić śniadanie...” Takie myślowe spisy wnosiły do życia Johna jako taki porządek. Nabrał takiego nawyku po upadku Sherlocka.

Upadku. Jakby Sherlock był państwem albo kursem euro. John nie wymawiał tego słowa na „ś”. Jego psychoterapeutka z pewnością uznałaby to za jakiś symptom. Zresztą biedaczka odniosła z nim, jako pacjentem, druzgocącą porażkę. Jej słowa podczas ostatniego spotkania brzmiały: „Bardzo mi przykro, John”. W przekładzie na niepsychologiczny język: „Jestem rozczarowana” albo „Nie starałeś się”.

John starł okruszki ze stołu, rozsunął zasłonki, wpuszczając do wnętrza ciepłe poranne światło. Otworzył lodówkę, zastanawiając się, co lepsze: „klasyka” czyli płatki zalane mlekiem, czy „pracochłonne” tosty z jajecznicą. W zadumie przesunął wzrokiem po półkach.

\- O, nie. Nie-nie-nie – wymamrotał, zamknął lodówkę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Westchnął a potem zawołał gniewnie:

\- Dłoń! Ludzka dłoń w lodówce!  
\- A gdzie miałaby być? – rozległo się za jego plecami. – Małpia łapka też by się nadawała, ale pomyślałem, że to niehigieniczne.

\- I dlatego położyłeś odrąbaną rękę między maselniczką i jajkami.  
\- Ona nie jest odrąbana, John. Niewątpliwie uschła – rzekł pobłażliwym tonem rozmówca Johna, odsuwając krzesło od stołu i włażąc na nie. Chude nogi prawie już dosięgały do podłogi – Hamish rósł aż nazbyt szybko jak na dziecko w jego wieku. W Hamishu w ogóle było dużo tych „nazbyt”.  
\- Ach, tak. – John złożył ręce na piersiach i zmierzył chłopca najsroższym spojrzeniem ze swojego repertuaru. Hamish zabawnie wysunął podbródek i uniósł brwi: „Co?”.

\- Już ty wiesz, co – powiedział John. Hamish uśmiechnął się leciutko.

\- Sprzątnę ją jutro.  
\- Teraz.

\- Dziś wieczorem.

\- Teraz.  
\- John! Jeśli położę ją w swoim pokoju, pani Hudson ją zabierze! – jęknął chłopiec. – Tak jak zabrała moje żuki i Sammy’ego.  
\- Przynoszenie termitów do domu było naprawdę głupim pomysłem. Myślałem, że to już omówiliśmy. I nie nazywaj zdechłego szczura Sammy.

\- Mam to w nosie. To był _mój_ zdechły szczur – oznajmił Hamish ponuro. – Nikt nie miał prawa go zabierać.  
Wciąż jeszcze dąsał się na panią Hudson, choć starała się odkupić swój występek keksem i rozmaitymi innymi wypiekami. John westchnął i wyjął karton mleka.

\- Głosuję za „pracochłonnym” – skrzywił się Hamish.  
\- Nie zasłużyłeś na „pracochłonne” śniadanie. – John wyjął z lodówki jajka, starając się nie dotykać odrąbanej... przepraszam, odeschniętej ręki.  
\- Przynieś mi gazetę.

\- Sam sobie weź. Jest w przedpokoju.  
\- Joooohn... – westchnął Hamish ciężko, odsuwając krzesło.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie John! – zawołał za nim John. – I pomóż mi z jajecznicą!

  
***

  
\- A więc, ręka... – John wrócił do tematu, kiedy wychodzili z metra. Całą drogę mocno trzymał chłopca za rękę. Czuł się nieswojo w tłumie, gdzie łatwo zgubić dziecko. A tym bardziej Hamisha. Pewnego razu John przeżył dwie najstraszniejsze godziny w swoim życiu, biegając po wielkim supermarkecie i szukając syna, który postanowił śledzić jakiegoś „podejrzanego typa”.  
Najlepiej byłoby jeździć taksówką, ale John o dawna nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie zbytki. Hamish mawiał czasami posępnie: „Ja jestem twoim głównym zbytkiem”. W takich chwilach Johna ściskało w piersiach, zawsze podchodził do niego, by patrząc mu w oczy poważnie odpowiedzieć: „Nie jesteś zbytkiem. Jesteś koniecznością. Najbardziej niezbędną koniecznością.” Hamish uśmiechał się blado, ale za jakiś czas znów mówił coś w tym stylu.  
\- Po co ci ta ręka?

\- Do doświadczenia.

\- Rozumiem. Doświadczenie.  
Przeszli przez ulicę i podążyli wzdłuż ogrodzenia parku. Hamish wyciągnął rękę, by dotykać palcami prętów.  
\- Ona spełnia życzenia. Słyszałeś kiedyś legendę o małpiej łapce? Z nią byłoby efektywniej, ale myślę, że ręka też się nadaje.

\- Wypowiadasz życzenie i jeden palec się zagina? Coś w tym rodzaju?  
\- Tak, John, coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Przecież prosiłem, żebyś nie mówił do mnie „John”.  
Hamish milczał. John uśmiechnął się, patrząc z ukosa na kędzierzawą chłopięcą głowę. W Hamishu zdumiewającym sposobem łączył się pragmatyzm uczonego i naiwna wiara w bajki i legendy, które gdzieś usłyszał. Przez tydzień na przykład naprzykrzał się Johnowi, namawiając go do kupna najnowocześniejszego filtra do wody. „Srebrny filtr! Będziemy pić srebrną wodę, John! Pomyśl tylko!”. Czasem Johna przerażała myśl, że Hamish kompletnie nie potrafi rozpoznać kłamstwa. Strach pomyśleć, czym to może poskutkować.  
\- No dobrze. A skąd wziąłeś tę rękę do doświadczenia?

\- Od Milesa.

\- Od kogo?

\- Taki chłopak ze starszej klasy.  
\- O. A skąd Miles miał zmumifikowaną rękę?

Dochodzili do budynku szkoły. Hamish nieznacznie zwolnił kroku, tylko trochę, ale John to zauważył.

\- Od ojca. A ten ją kupił, kiedy podróżował po Albanii. Ojciec Milesa jest fotokorespondentem – powiedział Hamish z szacunkiem. Fotokorespondent – fajnie. Nie to co lekarz w domu starców.  
John westchnął. W szeroko otwartą bramę szkoły wlewał się pstry potok uczniów. Duże kolorowe plecaki były podobne do ślimaczych domków. John zobaczył Becky i uśmiechnął się do niej – trzymała swojego syna za ramię i coś do niego mówiła z naciskiem, lecz przerwała, by uśmiechnąć się do Johna.  
\- Dobrze. Ale żeby jutro zniknęła z lodówki. Rozumiemy się?

\- Pojutrze.

\- Nie targuj się. Jutro i kropka. – Zatrzymali się przed bramą, Hamish ponuro patrzał na przechodzących obok uczniów. „Idioci” – malowało się wyraźnie w jego spojrzeniu. Nic dziwnego, że po trzech miesiącach nadal nie znalazł przyjaciół. – Tak nawiasem... – John zmarszczył brwi. – Miles nie oddał ci jej ot tak sobie?

Hamish niechętnie kiwnął głową.  
\- Zamieniliśmy się.

\- Tak? Na co? – John zrobił w myślach rewizję: telewizor na miejscu, lodówka, pralka... pralka! Nie zwrócił uwagi, czy była w łazience, kiedy brał prysznic? Niech to diabli...

\- Przestań panikować – odezwał się Hamish z niezadowoleniem. – Nie jestem głupi. Nie wziąłem niczego z domu. – „Tym razem” zawisło w powietrzu. Odbyli bardzo poważną rozmowę, kiedy John odkrył nieobecność antykwarycznych szachów, prezentu od Mycrofta. – Obiecałem odrabiać za niego lekcje.

\- Kiedy on jest zdaje się w wyższej klasie?

Hamish popatrzył na ojca znacząco. „No i co?”

\- Okej. Na jaki termin się umówiliście?

\- Do końca roku.

\- Do końca roku?! – krzyknął John, a Hamish niedbale wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie przejmuj się tak. Pewnie za parę miesięcy i tak trzeba będzie zmienić szkołę.

John westchnął. To była już czwarta szkoła w ciągu dwóch lat. Sedno leżało nawet nie w tym, że Hamish nie potrafił znaleźć wspólnego języka ze współuczniami i nauczycielami. John musiał przenosić Hamisha, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, jak bardzo jest szczególnym chłopcem. Kiedy dziecko rośnie dosłownie w oczach, to wywołuje pytania, a John nienawidził na nie odpowiadać.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, ostatni uczniowie wbiegli w otwarte drzwi. John lekko popchnął Hamisha w ich stronę.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później. Idź, zaraz się spóźnisz!

\- No to do wieczora. – Hamish pomachał Johnowi i pobiegł w kierunku szkoły. John patrzył za nim, póki za chłopcem nie zamknęły się drzwi.  
  
***

 

John zbadał Ester, miłą starszą panią z drobnymi siwymi loczkami. Znów miała alergię i wysypkę na rękach oraz plecach.

\- Potrzebuje pani nowej diety – powiedział z roztargnieniem, przeglądając menu z jadalni. Ester uśmiechnęła się życzliwie.

\- Znów zgoliłeś wąsy, skarbie? Lepiej wyglądałeś z wąsami. – Wyciągnęła rękę by dotknąć policzka Johna, a ten uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Ester brała go za Olivera, swojego męża, który zmarł wiele lat temu. Doktora brano tu za wiele rozmaitych osób.  
Po skończeniu badania i zaprowadzeniu Ester do jej sypialni, John zamierzał pojechać po Hamisha, jednak zadzwoniła jego zmienniczka.

\- Tobie są potrzebne nadgodziny, prawda? – spytała. John westchnął ciężko. Owszem, nadgodziny były mu potrzebne. Pieniądze były potrzebne. Bardzo. – Ratujesz mi życie. Przypomnij, żebym cię zaprosiła na kolację.

\- Nie trzeba – uśmiechnął się John do telefonu.  
\- Jeszcze jak trzeba!  
Po upadku Sherlocka kobiety zaczęły częściej zwracać na Johna uwagę. Greg powiedział, że to z powodu tego, że John wygląda jak męczennik. Kobietom podobają się mężczyźni, którzy mają za sobą jakąś tragedię. Kochają wdowców, o ile utracona żona była niezbyt dobra. Pocieszać „rycerza smutnego oblicza” – to jedna sprawa, a rywalizować z nieboszczką – coś zupełnie innego.

W każdym razie, żadna z nich nie wytrzymałaby konkurencji.

Przedtem Sherlock robił wszystko, by dziewczyny uciekały od Johna. A teraz John sam unikał ich towarzystwa. Miał Hamisha – a żadnej dziewczynie nie zdoła wyjaśnić, w jakim stopniu jest on wyjątkowy.

Zresztą, panie nadal atakowały na wszystkich frontach. Na przykład Becky, samotna matka, której syn uczył się razem z Hamishem, energicznie zapraszała Johna na kawę. Nawet uległ pewnego razu jej urokowi i spędzili pół godziny w kawiarni. Następnego dnia Hamish sprowokował jej syna, chłopcy pobili się, i John postanowił więcej nie ryzykować. Uśmiechać się z daleka było znacznie bezpieczniej – i przyjemniej, prawdę mówiąc.  
John spojrzał na zegar: lekcje już powinny się zakończyć. Wybrał numer. Hamish odpowiedział po czwartym sygnale.

\- Tak?

\- Nie dam rady cię odebrać. Nadgodziny.

\- Jasne. – Jeżeli nawet Hamish się zdenerwował, to nie było tego słychać w jego głosie.

\- Do kogo pojedziesz - do Molly czy do Mycrofta?

Hamish zastanowił się.

\- Do Molly.

\- Dobrze. Przyślę po ciebie taksówkę.

\- Sam mogę tam pojechać, przecież wiesz.

\- Wykluczone.

John nie lubił wypuszczać Hamisha samego do miasta. Starał się odprowadzać syna do szkoły i go odbierać. Może i był nadopiekuńczym tatusiem, ale cóż, niech już tak będzie.  
\- Nie mamy pieniędzy na taksówki – przypomniał Hamish ze zmęczeniem i John poczuł się jak nieudacznik. Jego syn zmuszony był pamiętać o oszczędności, w wieku, kiedy nie powinno się myśleć o takich rzeczach.  
\- Nie martw się tym. Kiedy dotrzesz do Molly, wyślij sms.

\- Dobra – burknął Hamish. John wiedział, ze zapomni. Ale Molly na pewno napisze.

Owszem, po pół godzinie telefon zawibrował.

„John! Hamish opowiedział mi o dłoni. Bardzo miłe!”  
John uśmiechnął się. Tych dwoje dobrało się w korcu maku.

Przypomniał sobie, jak spotkał Molly mniej więcej miesiąc po upadku Sherlocka. Wyszło jakoś głupio. Zderzyli się w sklepie. W pierwszej chwili John jej nie poznał, a potem tak się zdziwił. Że ona żyje, że robi zakupy... Wcześniej nie mógł jej sobie wyobrazić nigdzie poza kostnicą, i w niczym innym tylko w białym kitlu. Molly Hooper nie istniała, tak jak nie istnieli Lestrade i Mycroft, i wszyscy inni ludzie związani z Sherlockiem. Nie było przygód i szalonych taksówkarzy, sfałszowanych obrazów ani gigantycznych psów – to wszystko powinno zniknąć, rozpłynąć się po upadku Sherlocka. Mieszkanie na Baker Street i przynależna do niego pani Hudson były anomalią, ocalałą wyspą pośród białej plamy i John rozpaczliwie czepiał się tej więzi z przeszłością.  
A oto teraz pojawiła się Molly. Johnowi z jakiegoś powodu jej widok sprawiał przykrość. Nawet pomyślał, żeby cichaczem odejść, póki go nie zauważyła. Ale było już za późno – odwróciła się, zobaczyła Johna i natychmiast próbowała schować się za stelażem z konserwami, jednak niezgrabnie uderzyła o niego ramieniem i upuściła koszyk. Produkty rozsypały się po podłodze. John pochylił się, by pomóc je pozbierać.  
\- Cześć. – Molly uśmiechnęła się żałośnie, Złapała toczącą się po posadzce cytrynę; John zauważył, że drżą jej ręce. Nagle pomyślał, że Molly pewnie ciężko na niego patrzeć – jest przypomnieniem o Sherlocku. Zrozumienie spadło na niego ciężkim wodospadem: jej naprawdę może być bardzo ciężko. Pogrążony w swoim cierpieniu John zapomniał o innych ludziach, o tym, że im też jest nielekko. Greg nie pojawił się na pogrzebie: źle się rozstali z Sherlockiem, widocznie czuł się winny. Mycroft… Mycroft był jego bratem! A Molly? Ile lat była zakochana w Sherlocku? Jak ona na niego patrzyła! Jeżeli John tak cierpi, to co się dzieje z nią? Jak ona w ogóle to wytrzymuje? Jak może żyć, chodzić do sklepu? Jak może… to znieść?

Jak w ogóle można wytrzymać, jeżeli człowieka, który był dla ciebie całym światem, już nie ma?!

A przecież John wytrzymywał.

\- Cieszę się, że cię spotkałem - powiedział wtedy szczerze, a Molly schowała twarz w dłoniach.

Potem starał się podtrzymywać z nią kontakt. Dzwonił od czasu do czasu, umawiał się na spotkania. Było mu jej żal. Przez długi czas John mógł żałować tylko siebie, a potem jakby coś przełączyło się w jego wnętrzu, i wypełniła go litość dla tych, którzy znaleźli się z nim w jednej łodzi.

Kiedy spotykali się z Molly, John nie mógł wymyślić tematu do rozmowy. Nie chciał rozmawiać z nią o Sherlocku, ale o niczym innym mówić nie mogli. John odkrył, że są z Molly bardzo podobni do siebie. On też czuł się okręgiem, centrum którego był Sherlock Holmes. Czuł się teraz jak okrąg bez centrum, wyszczerbiony, przerwany. Jak cholerny łuk, jeżeli dalej zagłębiać się w geometryczne metafory.  
Któregoś razu John przyszedł do Molly z dwiema butelkami wina. Miał nadzieję, że się upiją i zrobią jakieś głupstwo. Ostatecznie mogłoby im się udać. Pasowali do siebie. A zamiast tego John zaczął mówić o Sherlocku: jaki był nieznośny, jak się rządził, i nie zamykał tubki z pasta do zębów, i rozrzucał swoje rzeczy... i wiecznie wpadał w kłopoty... zachowywał się obrzydliwie wobec ludzi, którzy... którzy...  
Molly położyła go spać na kanapie. Twarz miał mokrą od łez. Przykryła go pledem, a potem wyszeptała:

\- Przepraszam, wybacz mi, wybacz...  
Jej kot wskoczył na kanapę i zwinął się w kłębek, przyciskając stopy Johna ciepłym ciężarem. Rankiem John ze wstydu nie mógł jej spojrzeć w oczy, ale Molly udawała, że nic się nie wydarzyło, nie było żadnej odrażającej emocjonalnej sceny.  
Hamishowi Molly się spodobała. To znaczy nazywał ją „bezmyślnym stworzeniem”, ale zarazem odnosił się do niej z sympatią. John podejrzewał, że Molly ujęła się za nim, kiedy pojawiła się kwestia wizyt w kostnicy. John uważał, że Hamish nie ma tam nic do roboty – „Na miłość boską, to przecież dziecko!”. Molly odpowiedziała na to: „Przecież to tylko ciała. Nie ma w nich nic strasznego. Śmierć to naturalny proces” – czym zasłużyła na pełne szacunku spojrzenie Hamisha. Miała swoje powody, żeby go bronić: szalała za chłopcem i zawsze się cieszyła, kiedy ją odwiedzał.

„Nie dawaj mu żadnych części ciała w prezencie” – napisał John surowo.  
„ :-) ” – Tyle, jeśli chodzi o odpowiedź.  
  
***  
  
Wieczorem siedzieli w salonie. John rozparł się na kanapie, leniwie kartkując jakiś kryminał. Książka była nudna i John chwilami odrywał się od lektury, a potem znów zaczynał czytać, wciąż zapominając, o co chodzi w tej zaplątanej historii.

Hamish ślęczał nad zadaniem domowym – swoim albo Milesa. Tykał zegar, za oknem wył wiatr. Spokojny wieczór, jeden z tych, które John cenił najbardziej. Zajrzała do nich pani Hudson, ale Hamish wciąż jeszcze był na nią obrażony. 

\- W łazience znów się skończyły czyste ręczniki – oznajmił jej.

\- Zapominasz się, młody człowieku. Nie jestem waszą gosposią! – burknęła pani Hudson dobrodusznie.

\- Tak? To dlaczego pani sprząta w moim pokoju? Zdaje się, że nikt pani za to nie płaci.

\- Hamish! – oburzył się John. Pani Hudson zacisnęła wargi.  
\- Dlatego, że masz tam prawdziwy chlew. Jeśli nie będę tego ogarniać od czasu do czasu, zginiesz pod lawiną śmieci.  
\- Sammy nie był śmieciem!

\- Ten szczur? Kochanie, ty nadal się na mnie o to gniewasz?

Hamish w milczeniu przewrócił stronicę.  
\- Świetnie, dąsaj się dalej! – Klasnęła w ręce. Odpowiedzi nie było. – Sherlock! – Pani Hudson raptem zamarła, zakrywając usta dłonią. Hamish obejrzał się gwałtownie. Pani Hudson pokręciła głową.

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. – Spojrzała na Johna. – Ja nie... Przepraszam. – Pospiesznie wyszła z pokoju. Przez kilka sekund w salonie panowała martwa cisza. Potem John westchnął.

\- No proszę, zdenerwowałeś panią Hudson.

Hamish mruknął coś niewyraźnie, z przesadną uwagą wpatrując się w podręcznik.

\- Co tam masz?

\- Chemia.

\- Ciekawe?

\- Nuda.

\- U mnie też nuda - westchnął John, patrząc na kryminał. - Zamienimy się?

Hamish się uśmiechnął.

\- Obiecałem Milesowi, że dostanie przynajmniej C.*

\- Ej! – John roześmiał się, a Hamish uśmiechnął szeroko. Za oknem rozległ się grom i zaczął padać deszcz.

O północy zegar wybił głuche „bommm”. John ziewnął. O tej godzinie zwykle kładli się spać. Odesłać Hamisha do łóżka wcześniej i tak się nie dawało, jednak o dwunastej życzyli sobie dobrej nocy i rozchodzili do sypialni. John popatrzył na Hamisha, który zakopał się w zeszytach. Obok niego leżał stosik pootwieranych podręczników. Na nosie chłopca czerniała plama atramentu. John wrócił do lektury.

Po godzinie zaczęły mu się kleić oczy. Hamish też ziewał, szybko coś zapisując w zeszycie, aż pióro dziurawiło papier. John wstał z kanapy, przeciągnął się i podszedł do stołu.

\- Robisz od razu na rok w przód?

\- Ma dużo zadań.

\- Na jakie przedmioty się umówiliście?

\- Na wszystkie.

\- Wszystkie? Przez cały rok będziesz odrabiać za niego lekcje ze wszystkich przedmiotów?!

Hamish spojrzał na Johna spode łba.

\- Ale ona spełnia życzenia – powiedział cicho. John westchnął.

\- Posuń się. Co ci tam zostało?

Hamish podał mu podręcznik.

\- Historia. I z literaturą mi jeszcze nie wychodzi.

\- Zajmij się na razie biologią, a jakby co, to dokończymy jutro, w metrze.

Przez kilka minut ciszę mącił tylko szelest papieru. Potem Hamish powiedział cicho:

\- Dziękuję. – I dodał po chwili: – Masz tusz na policzku.

 

_* Odpowiednik polskiej „czwórki”._

 

Betowała: Minamoto


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

W weekend przyjechał Mycroft. Napili się we trójkę herbaty, a potem John zostawił tych dwóch przy omawianiu polityki, a sam wybrał się do kliniki. Doktor Heartless przywitał Johna jak starego znajomego. Poszli do kafeterii, żeby omówić najpilniejsze sprawy. W gabinecie Johna ogarniał strach: wszystko wydawało się zbyt poważne, zbyt oficjalne. 

John zamówił kawę americano i rogalik, a po chwili zastanowienia poprosił o zapakowanie jeszcze dwóch na wynos. Hamish i tak wie, gdzie on pojechał, a rogaliki były jedynym, co godziło go z istnieniem kliniki. Mycroft też mógłby raz jeden odpuścić sobie wieczystą dietę. John uśmiechnął się do siebie, zastanawiając się, czym ci dwaj aktualnie są zajęci.

John spotkał się z Mycroftem po upadku Sherlocka dopiero wtedy, gdy podjął tę ważną decyzję. Uznał, że Mycroft powinien wiedzieć. W pewnym sensie potrzebował jego błogosławieństwa.  
Mycroft bardzo schudł, ale poza tym się nie zmienił: ten sam parasol, wyrazista mimika, potrafiąca przekazać wszelkie odcienie niezadowolenia. Pierwsze, co przyszło Johnowi do głowy, kiedy zobaczył Holmesa starszego to „zapięty na wszystkie guziki”. Mycroft był taki również wcześniej, lecz teraz było to jakoś silniej odczuwalne. W jego oczach mignęło to samo zdumienie, jak u Johna, kiedy ten spotkał Molly. „Ty wciąż jeszcze istniejesz?” Widocznie John był dla niego czymś w rodzaju dodatku do Sherlocka. Jego współlokator, jego doktor, jego Watson. Oddzielnie John zwyczajnie nie miał prawa egzystować, dla Mycrofta był pustym miejscem, ale jednak zgodził się na spotkanie.  
Kiedy John oznajmił mu, co chce zrobić, przez twarz Mycrofta przebiegł skurcz. John nie mógł pojąć, co to było: ból? Obrzydzenie? Czy po prostu gniew?

Mycroft rzucił gwałtownie:  
\- Nie możesz. Nie masz prawa. Nie pozwolę na to.

I dodał:

\- Sherlock był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. I nigdy nie będzie inaczej.  
A potem wsiadł do swojego czarnego samochodu i odjechał. John później długo jeszcze oczekiwał konsekwencji. Myślał, że Holmes będzie mu przeszkadzać, może nawet grozić, coś zrobi... Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Może Mycroft nie uważał Johna za zdolnego do przeprowadzenia takiego przedsięwzięcia, a może w głębi duszy chciał, żeby John postąpił po swojemu.  
Przyszedł dwa tygodnie po pojawieniu się Hamisha. Zastygł w korytarzu, nie próbując wejść na piętro. Był dziwnie zmatowiały, wyszarzały, jego włosy nie były już tak rude jak John zapamiętał, garnitur miał koloru kurzu, choć dalej wyglądał jak prosto spod igły. Mycroft patrzył na swoje dłonie, złożone na rączce parasola.  
\- Pozwolisz mi go zobaczyć? – Jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i pewnie, ale było to pytanie, nie stwierdzenie.

Mycroft oddałby za Hamisha życie. John był spokojny, kiedy zostawiał syna z Holmesem. Czasem nawet wydawało mu się, że Mycroft kocha Hamisha mocniej niż sam John. To były głupie myśli.  
Mycroft starał się nie powtarzać swoich błędów. Czasami w jego tonie pobrzmiewały nuty, które przypominały Johnowi ich spory z Sherlockiem, lecz Mycroft ani na chwilę nie zapominał, że Hamish to nie Sherlock. Zrobiłby wszystko, co tylko możliwe, by Hamish nie nazwał go arcywrogiem.  
\- John, mam dobre wieści – powiedział doktor Heartless, kiedy usiedli przy stoliku. John uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Od dawna nie słyszał dobrych wieści. – Ponadnormatywny wzrost potrwa jeszcze około półtora roku, a potem, według naszych prognoz, tempo spadnie o sześćdziesiąt procent. W pełni unormuje się w ciągu dwóch lat, plus minus trzy miesiące.  
\- Ile będzie miał?

\- Wiek pokwitania. Gratuluję. – Doktor Heartless uśmiechnął się współczująco.

John zajęczał i zakrył twarz dłońmi, jednak serce mocno mu biło z radości. To się skończy. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeszcze trochę cierpliwości i burzliwy wzrost Hamisha się unormuje. John będzie miał syna nastolatka, ale przynajmniej Hamish nie zestarzeje się na jego oczach.  
  
***  
  
John doskonale pamiętał tamtą okropną rozmowę. Wiedział, że jej nie uniknie, ale miał nadzieję, że nastąpi ona dużo, dużo później. Szczerze mówiąc, John w ogóle o tym nie pomyślał, kiedy podejmował decyzję, a później już nie miał do tego głowy.  
Jednak w rok po pojawieniu Hamisha to się wydarzyło.  
John robił kolację, a chłopiec przyszedł do kuchni, usiadł za stołem i odezwał się ponuro:

\- Nie jestem głupi.  
\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się John, odkładając pęk selera naciowego. Odsunął krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko. – Co się stało?

\- Nie jestem głupi – powtórzył Hamish z uporem. – Opowiedz mi wszystko.

Johnowi zaschło w gardle.

\- O czym mówisz? – zdołał wykrztusić.  
Pod uważnym spojrzeniem Hamisha John poczuł się jak podły kłamca. Te przejrzyste szaroniebieskie oczy nigdy przedtem nie wydawały się tak chłodne, tak samo jak i jego głos. Straszne, kiedy dziewięcioletni malec mówi takim tonem.

\- Będziesz wypierać się do ostatka, tak? - Hamish zmarszczył brwi. - Jak sobie chcesz. Opowiedz mi o mamie.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Gdzie ona jest?

\- Ona... – Gardło Johna tak się zacisnęło, że ledwo mógł mówić. – Jej już nie ma.  
\- I nigdy nie było – podsumował Hamish.

\- Nie mów tak.  
\- Gdzie są jej fotografie. Czemu nie ma ani jednej?  
„Dlatego, ze on nienawidził paparazzich, a żeby sfotografować go ot tak, dla siebie, nigdy się nie domyśliłem” – pomyślał John. Westchnął drżąco.  
\- Hamish, proszę, porozmawiamy o tym innym razem.

\- Nie. Teraz.  
\- Nie męcz mnie.

\- Jak miała na imię?

John zmrużył oczy. Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak bezlitosny potrafił być Sherlock. Nie chciał płakać, nie chciał straszyć Hamisha. Zresztą, ten chyba nie wystraszyłby się łez. Jednak John nigdy nie płakał przy nim i nie zamierzał tego robić. Zrobił głęboki wdech i otworzył oczy. Hamish patrzył na niego, stanowczo zaciskając wargi. Inkwizycja i inspektor Scotland Yardu w jednej osobie. „Przesłuchanie długo nie potrwa – zrozumiał nagle John. - On już wie”.

\- Przecież sam już zrozumiałeś?

\- Domyślałem się od kilku miesięcy. Ale zrozumiałem do końca wczoraj, podczas badania w klinice.

\- Podsłuchałeś lekarzy?

\- Po prostu zestawiłem fakty, John – rzekł Hamish wyrozumiale.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

\- A jak?

To zabolało.

\- Wiesz, jak.  
\- Nie wiem. Wyjaśnij.

\- Mów do mnie jak wcześniej. „Tata”.

\- Ale ty nie jesteś moim tatą. W sensie biologicznym.  
\- A co to za różnica? – wyszeptał John.

Hamish złożył koniuszki palców pod podbródkiem. Kiedy John zobaczył to po raz pierwszy, zalała go fala zgrozy i zachwytu. Teraz już przyzwyczaił się do tego gestu.

\- Nawet nie jestem do ciebie podobny - powiedział Hamish. - I nic dziwnego. Nie miałeś nic wspólnego z moim pojawieniem się na świecie. Najwyżej za to zapłaciłeś. Powinienem nazywać cię „nabywcą” lub „właścicielem”, bo przecież mnie kupiłeś - to byłoby logiczne.

John jeszcze nigdy nie był tak bliski tego, by uderzyć dziecko.

\- Czemu tak się do mnie odnosisz? – zapytał, wziąwszy się w garść. Hamish jakby tego nie usłyszał, tylko rozważał dalej:

\- Pani Hudson pewnie ją znała. Mówiłeś, że od dawna tu mieszkasz, a pani Hudson uwielbia plotki. Na pewno starała się dowiedzieć, co się u ciebie dzieje, a to znaczy, że ją znała. Ta dziewczyna była twoją żoną albo właśnie chcieliście się pobrać? Inaczej byś się nie zdecydował na coś takiego, to bardzo po twojemu. Ona miała ciemne włosy, i loki, i pewnie była wysoka. Pewnie zabawnie razem wyglądaliście. Powinny być jakieś fotografie, prawda? Ludzie się fotografują razem, kiedy ze sobą chodzą. Albo te zdjęcia zniszczyłeś, albo schowałeś. Jeśli ona umarła – myślę, że umarła – to ich nie podarłeś ani nie spaliłeś, są schowane. Skrytka, nie tutaj w mieszkaniu, bo bym już ją znalazł. U pani Hudson albo u jakiegoś przyjaciela. Nie u Molly, bo ona ci się nie bardzo podoba i ty byś się wstydził prosić o coś takiego dziewczynę. Nienawidzisz jak się nad tobą litują, a ona by się na pewno litowała. Zostaje Mycroft. Nigdy nie byłem u niego w domu. Na pewno zdjęcia są u niego. – Hamish zamilkł na chwilkę, dumając o czymś. A potem wypalił prosto z mostu: - I tak je znajdę. Lepiej zaoszczędź mój czas.  
\- Rzeczywiście oszczędzę twój czas – westchnął John. – Nie ma żadnych zdjęć.

Hamish łypnął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Może kilka w Internecie albo w starych gazetach, ale osobistych nie mam. Mycroft powinien mieć jakieś stare albumy, jeśli chcesz popatrzeć. Rozumiem...  
\- Mycroft! No oczywiście! – krzyknął Hamish z zapałem. – Krewny! Brat, tak? Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego...

John przerwał mu ostro:

\- Nie. Nie dlatego. On kocha ciebie jako ciebie. Nie jako pamięć... o tamtym człowieku.

Hamish parsknął wzgardliwie, następnie spojrzał na Johna, ze zdumieniem unosząc brwi.

\- „O tamtym człowieku”? Nie powiedziałeś „o niej”, co byłoby logiczniejsze w danej sytuacji. To… To był mężczyzna?

John słabo kiwnął głową.

\- Tak. To był mężczyzna. Mój przyjaciel. On… Ja go… Był mi bardzo drogi. Nie jestem homoseksualistą, jeżeli o tym pomyślałeś. Po prostu on był… dla mnie wyjątkowy. Kiedy on… Kiedy go… zabrakło… - John przygryzł wargę i wytarł o spodnie spocone dłonie. - Zdecydowałem, że jesteś mi potrzebny. Naprawdę go kochałem. Jak przyjaciela. Nie jak partnera albo…

\- Teraz to jest normalne - wzruszył ramionami Hamish.

\- Wiem. Ale ja nie... To nie było...

\- Jasne – powiedział Hamish obojętnie.

\- Wybacz. Przykro mi, że dowiedziałeś się tego wszystkiego.  
\- Prędzej czy później i tak to by się stało. Nie chcę się chwalić, ale ten twój przyjaciel chyba był niegłupim człowiekiem?  
John uśmiechnął się.  
\- Mało powiedziane. On był geniuszem. Najmądrzejszym z ludzi, jakich spotkałem. Sam to rozumiesz, przecież jesteś o wiele mądrzejszy od swoich rówieśników. Co tam, od wielu dorosłych. A z czasem to będzie się tylko rozwijać.  
„Chociaż twoje zdolności dedukcyjne jeszcze pozostawiają trochę do życzenia”. – John jednak tego nie powiedział głośno. Hamish był zadowolony, słysząc pochwałę swojego intelektu. „Powinienem częściej mu przypominać, jaki jest wspaniały” – pomyślał John ciepło. Wciąż jeszcze w napięciu czekał na nieprzyjemności. Rozmowa była ciężka, ale takie sprawy nigdy nie bywają lekkie.  
\- Hamish, jak się czujesz? – zapytał. Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. – Chcę żebyś wiedział... To bardzo ważne, żebyś wiedział, Hamish: nie jesteś zastępnikiem, ani lekarstwem na rozpacz. To znaczy, z początku myślałem, że... Myślałem tylko o tym, że chcę go znowu zobaczyć, porozmawiać z nim, jak przedtem. Ale ty to nie on. Nie jesteś kopią. Jesteś zupełnie innym człowiekiem. W wielu sprawach jesteście podobni, ale masz inne cechy, inaczej myślisz, inaczej czujesz. Kocham cię, Hamish. Kocham swojego syna. Swoja rodzinę. Rozumiesz to?

Hamish skinął głową, patrząc w bok.

\- Wierzysz mi?  
Znów skinął. Ale od tego czasu zwracał się do Johna tylko po imieniu.  
  
***  
  
Formalnie Hamish nie był klonem. Nie był dokładną kopią Sherlocka, ale został stworzony na osnowie jego DNA. John słabo pamiętał, kiedy postanowił to zrobić. Po upadku Sherlocka długi czas chodził jak z zasłoną - nie na oczach lecz na duszy. Był otępiały, nie potrafił jasno myśleć.  
Kiedy to się stało... Kiedy Sherlock... spadł... John pomyślał, że może sobie z tym poradzić. Co dziwne, z początku naprawdę sobie radził. Może dlatego, że nie do końca uwierzył w śmierć Sherlocka. Nie wierzył niczemu: ani własnym oczom, ani raportowi koronera, ani nagrobkowi. Nie widział ciała w kostnicy, tylko wtedy na chodniku od razu po upadku, a twarz tamtego człowieka była cała we krwi i później, wspominając, zmuszając się do wspominania, John jej nie poznawał. Ale nawet jeśli John by zobaczył zwłoki i tak by nie uwierzył. Nie wierzył sam sobie.

Wierzył w Sherlocka.  
Jakiś czas John spędził w oczekiwaniu: teraz, dzisiaj wszystko stanie się takie jak przedtem. Pojawi się Sherlock, cały we krwi i z harpunem, triumfujący i żywy, pogromca wszystkich swoich wrogów. John czekał, nie opuszczając mieszkania. Bał się, że kiedy wyjdzie, przegapi powrót Sherlocka. Przeglądał gazety, wybierając sprawy dla detektywa, bo ten na pewno będzie się nudził już na drugi dzień po swoim „zmartwychwstaniu”. Składał gazety na stos, póki nie nazbierało się ich zbyt dużo. Wówczas pani Hudson powiedziała, że potrzebna mu pomoc.  
Psychoterapeutka zmusiła go, żeby to powiedział. Żeby powiedział, że Sherlocka już nie ma. John miał ochotę ją uderzyć, kiedy poleciła: „Powiedz to głośno”. Kiedy jej usłuchał, miał ochotę przywalić samemu sobie. To było jak zdrada.  
Wtedy John przestał liczyć na cud. To, że Sherlocka nie ma – w ogóle nigdzie, na Ziemi, we wszechświecie, w życiu Johna – nijak nie mieściło się w głowie. John tak naprawdę nie uwierzył w to do końca. Nigdy. Ale przestał czekać. Chociaż jeszcze przez jakiś czas zostawiał głupie zapiski na mogile. („Sherlock, proszę. Proszę, proszę, proszę”.) Leżały tam, przyciśnięte kamieniem, zawilgocone. John wyrzucał je i zamieniał na nowe. Czasem notatki przepadały – pewnie zabierali je włóczędzy albo cmentarny stróż. A może Mycroft, który odwiedzał grób. John mógł to sobie wyobrazić: wysoki, wyprostowany Mycroft odwraca kamień końcem parasola i z obrzydzeniem zabiera śmieci z mogiły brata.  
John i tak nigdy go o to nie spytał.  
Po jakimś czasie Johna opuściło wrażenie, że sobie radzi. Psychoterapeutka chwaliła go na każdej sesji, mówiła, że robi postępy. John tak nie uważał. Z początku był zły, okropnie zły. Nakrzyczał na panią Hudson z powodu jakiegoś głupstwa, wydzierał się na kasę automatyczną w sklepie – potem wstydził się tam chodzić i zaczął robić zakupy w innym markecie, chociaż ten znajdował się dalej.

A potem John zwiądł. Dni przepływały obok niego, nie miał chęci pracować. Wziął chorobowe, potem jeszcze jedno, potem Harry przysłała mu pieniądze – jej sposób wyrażenia współczucia – i John się zwolnił z pracy. Wtedy zaczął robić myślowe spisy: proste działania w wyraźnym porządku, powolny bieg życia. John leżał na kanapie i przełączał kanały w telewizorze, potem patrzył w sufit, złożywszy ręce na piersi. Na suficie były jakieś dziwne symbole, John nigdy przedtem ich nie zauważył, lecz teraz wpatrywał się w sufit tak dokładnie, że dojrzał drobne literki. Serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej. Tajemnica? List? Od Sherlocka? John pamiętał, jak często Sherlock leżał na kanapie i patrzył w jeden punkt na suficie. John przerysował symbole do notesu: chińskie hieroglify lub nie chińskie, trudno pojąć. Próbował szukać w Internecie, lecz potem zdecydował zwrócić się do znajomego. Mike znał pewną dziewczynę, zajmującą się językami obcymi. Złożył wyrazy współczucia, lecz John przepuścił je mimo uszu. Ręce mu się trzęsły. Oddychał z trudem, jakby odczuwał syndrom odstawienia narkotyków. Daj, daj mi Sherlocka! Potrzebny mi Sherlock! Daj mi go! Przeczytaj wreszcie tę cholerną notatkę!!!

Dziewczyna powiedziała, że to jakieś bzdury.

„Cytat z wiersza? Prawdę mówiąc, nic nie rozumiem”.

„Co tam jest? – spytał, zaciskając pięści. – Co?!”

„Kiedy pałacu przekraczasz progi,  
pamiętaj zawsze, by wytrzeć nogi”.

John roześmiał się wtedy, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. To nie był wesoły śmiech. To było Rozczarowanie, z Dużej Litery.  
Jednak był to kawałeczek Sherlocka. Maleńka dawka, zbyt mała, żeby przynieść ulgę, ale zawsze coś.

Po tym zrobiło się gorzej. Całymi tygodniami John nie wychodził z domu albo odwrotnie, włóczył się po ulicach i parkach. Czuł się jak niedorzeczny bohater sentymentalnego melodramatu, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Najwyżej wybierać bezludne miejsca, gdzie jego tragiczne osamotnienie nie rzucało się tak bardzo w oczy.  
Pieniądze się kończyły, ale nie chciał szukać pracy. Nie chciał spotykać ludzi, rozmawiać z nimi. Wszyscy wydawali się płascy, nudni, zbyt... obcy. John brzydził się sam siebie. Psychoterapeutka powiedziała, że po stadium depresji następuje akceptacja. John nie chciał niczego akceptować. Niczego nie chciał.  
Nie chciał rozrachunków z życiem. Od tego powiedzenia wiało dziecinną mściwością: Ach to tak, życie? No to masz! Nie, John nie zrobiłby niczego podobnego. Ostatecznie był dorosłym, rozumnym człowiekiem. Mężczyzną. Przeżył śmierć rodziców. Prawie wyleczył się z wojny. Mógł sobie z tym poradzić.  
Po prostu przestał się rozglądać na boki, kiedy przechodził przez jezdnię. Polubił nocne spacery. I obrażał mężczyzn dwa razy większych od siebie. Nie patrzył na swoje ręce, kiedy kroił chleb, ser czy zieleninę. Przemywał skaleczenia wodą, zaklejał plastrem. Miał ostry nóż. Czasem myślał o tym, jak byłoby dobrze zasnąć w wannie. Oczywiście będzie nagi... kiedy go znajdą. Nie będzie to wyglądało przyzwoicie. Ale czy to mu zrobi jakąś różnicę? Już nie. Podśmiewał się z siebie z powodu tych myśli. Nie jest histerycznym podrostkiem, czy kto tam topi się w wannie, podcina sobie żyły i łyka tabletki.

Albo skacze z dachu.  
Nie John nie zamierzał się zabić. Ale może by nie miał nic przeciwko, gdyby ktoś chciał zabić jego. Gdyby to był wypadek. Jakaś klęska żywiołowa. Gdyby to się po prostu zdarzyło.  
Coraz częściej zaczął się łapać na takich myślach. Coraz częściej kaleczył się nożem, potykał na schodach i wpadał w kłopoty. Miał coraz więcej siniaków i zadraśnięć, a nie pamiętał jak i gdzie je zdobył. Harry raz spytała: „To jak, pierwsze prawo Klubu: nikomu nie mówić o Klubie?” John nie zrozumiał dowcipu.

Aż nareszcie zrozumiał, że dalej tak nie może być. Wcześniej czy później się zabije, a nim to nastąpi, przeżyje jeszcze wiele szarych, jednakowych dni. Musi być jakieś wyjście. Musi.  
Johnowi pozostało wiele „zasobów”. Tak to nazywano w klinice. Na przykład włosy Sherlocka na szczotce. Kiedy John niósł ją do kliniki, paliła go przez kieszeń. John bał się jej dotykać. Głupio. Powiedziano mu, że potrzeba czasu. Analiza struktury DNA, stworzenie algorytmu i różne takie. Zadzwonią do niego. Ale nie zadzwonili tylko przysłali list. Złożony na troje cienki arkusz, drobna czarna czcionka, pieczęć i podpisy na dole. I przybliżony koszt, bez preparatów, które będą potrzebne „dziecku” później.  
Strasznie dużo pieniędzy.  
John miał rachunek oszczędnościowy, odkładał na czarną godzinę. Myślał wcześniej o podróżach po świecie – zaczął gromadzić środki zanim jeszcze został lekarzem wojskowym. Później pragnienie podróży wygasło, ale rachunek pozostał. John wziął też kredyt. Chciał poprosić Harry o pożyczkę, ale bał się jej powiedzieć. Wciąż jeszcze nosił się z tą ideą, oglądając ją ze wszystkich stron. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo jest szalona, a jeśli to szaleństwo, jakie będą jego następstwa? Co najgorszego może się zdarzyć? Johnowi przyśnił się Sherlock – po raz pierwszy od _tamtego_ dnia. Nie dawał mu żadnych rad i w ogóle nie robił nic znaczącego. Prowadzili jakieś śledztwo, dokądś szli, Sherlock polecił wysłać sms i John go do kogoś wysłał, a potem się obudził. Ten sen nic nie znaczył. Nie mógł. A jednak John pomyślał, że już wie, jak postąpić. Zadzwonił do kliniki i powiedział, że się zgadza.  
Najtrudniej było powiedzieć o tym innym. John raptem z rozdrażnieniem pomyślał, że ma za dużo przyjaciół. Wystarczyłby mu jeden, albo dwóch, mniej by się musiał tłumaczyć. Sherlock nigdy się nie tłumaczył. I nie miał przyjaciół. Tylko jednego.  
John obawiał się, że będą się z niego natrząsać, ale wyszło jeszcze gorzej. Patrzyli z litością. Pani Hudson go przytuliła. John skamieniał, umierając ze skrępowania, bo pani Hudson nigdy go nie obejmowała. Nie byli aż tak blisko. Sama nagle postanowiła wziąć na siebie rolę „mamusi”.   
Harry była wściekła. Krzyczała:

\- Ty całkiem zwariowałeś! Co ty robisz? Co ty wyprawiasz, John? Masz pojęcie?!  
Harry nie znała Sherlocka, cóż więc mogła zrozumieć? Hamisha nie widziała ani razu, choć z bratem spotykała się od czasu do czasu.  
Z Gregiem do tego czasu się nie kontaktowali, lecz John z jakiegoś powodu zadzwonił do niego i poprosił o spotkanie. Uważał, że jest zobowiązany uprzedzić każdą osobę, która miała związek z Sherlockiem. Pili w pubie, Greg garbił się na stołku, gapiąc się w szklankę. John milczał, oczekując wyroku. Czegokolwiek. Jakichś słów. „Oszalałeś” albo „Ja też o tym myślałem”. Czegoś.  
Greg dopił i obrócił się do Johna.

\- I czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Niczego. Po prostu powiedziałem.  
\- Jasne. Świetnie. Powiedziałeś.

\- Co myślisz?

\- To twoja sprawa. Mnie nie dotyczy.  
\- Lubił cię. Jestem pewien, że...  
\- Nie wiedział, jak mam na imię. – Greg uśmiechnął się kwaśno, zeskakując z wysokiego barowego stołka. – Życie toczy się dalej. Staram się, John. A ty dzwonisz i znów mnie popychasz w to gówno. Ja już nie chcę. Czy to jasne?  
\- Jeszcze jak – odrzekł John. Greg kiwnął głową, gwałtownie wcisnął ręce do kieszeni spodni i skierował się do wyjścia. John zamówił kolejne piwo. Greg zawrócił.  
\- On umarł. – Greg złapał Johna za ramię, patrząc mu w twarz. Oczy mu błyszczały, oddychał nierówno. – To co chcesz zrobić, to jakieś zboczenie! Wyobraź sobie, że to ciebie... ktoś klonuje po śmierci. Co ty na to?  
\- Nie wiem. – John wzruszył ramionami, strząsając dłoń Grega. – Nie myślałem o tym.

\- No to pomyśl. Wypij i pomyśl drugi raz. Co by powiedział Sherlock?  
\- Powiedziałby, że to ciekawy eksperyment. – John uśmiechnął się do wnętrza kufla. Greg opadł na sąsiedni stołek.

\- Cholerna racja – westchnął. – Zdążyłeś go dobrze poznać.  
Pewnego sobotniego ranka John odebrał telefon z kliniki. Poprzedziły go długie tygodnie, kiedy wypełniał sterty ankiet, rozmawiał z psychologiem, odbierał instrukcje i znów wypełniał ankiety. W tamtym czasie poznał korytarze kliniki jak swoje pięć palców, a z doktorem Heartlessem, prowadzącym projekt, wypił ponad dwadzieścia filiżanek kawy.   
Kiedy John musiał zajmować się tym wszystkim, czuł się prawie żywy, prawie normalny, jakby w jego życiu było wszystko tak, jak być powinno. Nie biorąc pod uwagę faktu, że załatwiał formalności dotyczące klonowania swojego przyjaciela. Ale cała reszta wyglądała nad podziw normalnie. Kiedy pani Hudson patrzyła na niego z żalem w korytarzu, rozciągał wargi w uśmiechu.

\- Wszystko jest dobrze.  
Wszystko było dobrze. A potem mu powiedzieli, że pozostaje tylko czekać. I właśnie wtedy John po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać, co narobił. Było już za późno, żeby się wycofać i John nawet był zadowolony – bał się, że się rozmyśli. Tęsknota - ogłuszająca, duszna, tępa tęsknota - zwaliła się na niego z nową siłą i John całe dnie spędzał w łóżku, udając śpiącego przed jakimiś niewidzialnymi widzami. Zamykał oczy i wciskał policzek w poduszkę, przypominał sobie różne głupstwa, nie tylko o Sherlocku: z lat studenckich, z wojny i dzieciństwa. Czasem John próbował sobie wyobrazić, jakie stanie się jego życie, kiedy to oczekiwanie się zakończy. Lecz oczami wyobraźni widział tylko sześcioletniego Sherlocka, siedzącego w fotelu ze skrzypcami. Johna uprzedzili, że ciało dziecka będzie odpowiadać poziomowi rozwoju sześciolatka, zaś rozwój umysłowy – biorąc pod uwagę, jakim niezwykłym człowiekiem był Sherlock - wyprzedzi fizjologiczny o kilka lat. Będzie wyglądać i zachowywać się jak dziecko. Będzie dzieckiem, niczym nie odróżniającym się od zwyczajnego człowieka. Tyle, że nie będzie pamiętać o sobie niczego do momentu stworzenia. Istniała możliwość wykreowania fałszywych wspomnień o wcześniejszym dzieciństwie, lecz na to Johna już nie było stać. On sam źle pamiętał siebie jako trzy- czy czterolatka; ostatecznie nie ma nic złego w tym, by pamiętać siebie, poczynając od lat sześciu.  
W sobotę rano zadzwonili i powiedzieli, że John może przyjechać i zabrać dziecko. Wziął taksówkę. Patrzył w okno i myślał o tym, że w jego życiu właśnie pojawił się syn. Nie wiedział, jak należy wychowywać dziecko. Nie wiedział, jak z nim rozmawiać. Nie wiedział też, czy pojawienie się tego syna, jego – Johna – uratuje, czy sprawi, że będzie tylko gorzej. Wiedział tylko jedno: nada mu imię Hamish.  
Hamish czekał w gabinecie medycznym. Miał na sobie cienką, jakby zrobioną z papieru szpitalną koszulkę, w której wydawał się bardzo chudziutki i kruchy. Jego szyjka była długa i cienka, nieposłuszne włosy opadały mu na oczy, a ciemne kędziorki sterczały w różne strony. Sherlock nie miał takich problemów z fryzurą. Hamish machał nogami, siedząc na wysokiej medycznej kozetce. Lekarz kończył badanie, zapisując ostatnie dane w specjalnym dzienniku, który prowadził od samego początku projektu. John zatrzymał się w drzwiach, w głowie miał zdumiewającą pustkę, a w sercu spokój, jakby przechodził przez to już tysiące razy. Podszedł i wyciągnął rękę do chłopczyka.

\- Cześć. Jestem John.  
Hamish popatrzył na niego z ciekawością. John niemalże oczekiwał, że zaraz padnie pytanie: „Afganistan czy Irak?”, ale Hamish tylko wyciągnął swoją małą rączkę i z zabawną powagą uścisnął palce Johna.

\- Ty też jesteś lekarzem?

\- Tak, jestem lekarzem. Ale też twoim tatą.  
\- A, jasne – Hamish kiwnął głową.  
Pożegnali się z doktorem Heartlessem i wyszli z kliniki. Taksówka odjechała, chociaż John prosił kierowcę, żeby poczekał. Asfaltowy placyk był pusty, padał drobny deszczyk. Hamish pytająco spojrzał na Johna. Ubrany był w cienki sweterek i spodenki, które dano mu w klinice. John nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zadbał o ubrania dla niego, nie urządził pokoju dziecinnego i nawet nie kupił zabawek. Zdławiwszy chwilę paniki, John mocnej ujął dłoń syna.

\- Zaraz pojedziemy do domu – powiedział. – Na Baker Street. Spodoba ci się tam.  
I rzeczywiście, Hamishowi się spodobało.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

 

\- Warzywa.

\- Nie.

\- Tak. Warzywa.

John stanowczo skręcił w stronę sklepu, lecz Hamish zawisł na jego ręce, przeszkadzając iść.

\- Nie, John! I tak już jestem bliski depresji, chcesz ją spotęgować?

\- Skąd u ciebie depresja? – John zmarszczył brwi. Chłopiec skrzywił się cierpiętniczo.

\- Teatr. Wspólne wyjście całą klasą. Tym razem się nie wykręcę.

\- Teatr jest fajny.

Hamish popatrzył na Johna nieufnie.

\- I dlatego ty ani razu tam nie byłeś?

\- Byłem, tylko dawno temu. Jeśli chcesz, możemy iść we dwóch. Znam sztukę, w której na scenie wykorzystują ludzką czaszkę. – Hamish poruszył kącikiem ust, co u niego oznaczało zgodę. John nagle zauważył, że są już w połowie drogi do domu. – No i mnie zagadałeś, tak?

\- Zawsze możemy zjeść na kolację spaghetti.

\- Kiedy nie wpycham w ciebie warzyw, czuję się jak zły ojciec – przyznał się John, a Hamish go pocieszył:

\- Tam i tak postawili nowy automat, znów byś się z nim pokłócił.

John się roześmiał i poczochrał mu loki, a potem wyciągnął rękę:

\- Daj, poniosę twój plecak. Ocho! Co ty tam masz, kamienie?

\- Kryształy. Spróbuję wezwać demona.

\- Umawialiśmy się! Żadnych demonów w domu. Pani Hudson nigdy się na to nie zgodzi.

\- W takim razie eksperyment z załamaniem światła. Ale w ogóle, John, ograniczasz moje możliwości. – Hamish zasępił się.

\- Za to z warzywami ci się udało – pocieszył go John.

W domu otworzył lodówkę i zadumał się nad jej zawartością. Czy spaghetti można uznać za pełnowartościowy posiłek? A jeśli dodać do niego zielony groszek? Hamish zostawi go na talerzu. A jeśli zamaskować groszek grubą warstwą roztopionego sera? I polać wszystko z wierzchu sosem pomidorowym? Są chyba w nim jakieś witaminy, ostatecznie jest pomidorowy, no nie? John przełożył rękę na dolną półkę, żeby wyjąć ser. Pomyślał chwilę i zawołał:

\- Hamish!

I ponownie:

\- Haaaamiiiish!

W sypialni Hamisha coś wybuchło, rozległ się łomot i brzęk rozbitego szkła. Chłopiec pojawił się w kuchni, wyciągając z rozczochranych włosów pierze.

\- Mamy zapasową poduszkę? – Spojrzał na Johna i dodał pospiesznie: - Okna na miejscu, ściany prawie nie ucierpiały, dziurę zasłonię obrazkiem. Pani Hudson nic nie zauważy.

Obrazków w pokoju Hamisha przybywało z każdym dniem.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. – John pokręcił głową. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie ruszałem tej twojej ręki. Tak na wszelki wypadek. To znaczy przełożyłem na dolną półkę, ale uważałem. Już taka była.

\- A co z nią? – wystraszył się Hamish, odsuwając Johna od lodówki.

\- Chyba odpadł jej jeden palec.

\- A, to. Nie martw się, po prostu wypowiedziałem życzenie.

John spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.

\- Jakie?

\- Jak ci powiem, to się nie spełni. – Hamish popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę. – No dobrze, muszę skończyć z demonem. A potem pogramy w Cluedo.

\- Nigdy więcej! Słyszysz? – krzyknął za nim John, ale chłopiec już zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni. – Nigdy w życiu, starczy mi poprzedni raz!

John starał się nie myśleć o tym, czego sobie zażyczył Hamish. Zbyt wiele z tego, co przychodziło mu do głowy, było beznadziejne nieziszczalne.

 

***

 

Problemy zaczęły się równo pół roku po tym, jak Hamish zamieszkał na Baker Street. Właściwie, to również wcześniej ich nie brakowało – jak w przypadku każdego sześciolatka, w dodatku hiperaktywnego, genialnego i dość kapryśnego. Dwa zadania okazały się najtrudniejsze: nakarmić Hamisha i zmusić do pójścia spać. O ile namówić go do jedzenia potrafiła pani Hudson, do łóżka nie mogła go zapędzić żadna siła. John pamiętał, że Sherlockowi wystarczyło tylko parę godzin snu, ale Sherlock był dorosłym mężczyzną i do tego zawsze lekceważąco odnosił się do swojego zdrowia. John nie chciał, żeby Hamish postępował tak samo. Prowadzał syna na długie spacery, Hyde Park schodzili wzdłuż i wszerz, jeździli na rowerach, puszczali latawca i nawet urządzali długie, nużące wyprawy do supermarketów po rzeczy niezbędne w gospodarstwie. Jednak nawet jeśli Hamish pod wieczór zaczynał podpierać się nosem, siedząc w fotelu, uparcie odmawiał pójścia do łóżka. John starał się być stanowczy, szedł na kompromisy, targował się i przekupywał, na przykład zgadzając się włożyć swój idiotyczny sweter z kociakami, który niezmiernie śmieszył Hamisha. Chłopiec obiecywał iść spać przed północą, szedł do swojego pokoju, wyłączał światło, a potem, kiedy John zasnął, wracał do salonu i czytał do samego rana, albo robił eksperymenty w kuchni wykorzystując produkty spożywcze. Pewnego razu obudził Johna w środku nocy, żeby z podnieceniem podzielić się odkryciem: surowego jajka nie można rozgnieść, ściskając w rękach. Koniecznie chciał, żeby John natychmiast wziął udział w eksperymencie. Nawet słabe jęki: „Czwarta rano, Hamish, litości!” go nie uratowały.

A pewnego razu John obudził się z koszmarnego snu i zobaczył, że Hamish stoi obok, obserwując go z zainteresowaniem.

\- Co się dzieje? – wymamrotał John sennie.

\- Najpierw rozmawiałeś, a potem krzyczałeś – odparł Hamish. – Bolało cię?

\- Nie. Nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu miałem zły sen. – John wyciągnął rękę i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Zły sen? – spytał Hamish. – Co to jest?

\- No... Kiedy śni ci się coś strasznego. Nigdy takiego nie miałeś?

\- Jak to: śni się? Jeśli śpisz, to jak może być coś strasznego?

Okazało się, że Hamish nie ma snów. W ogóle żadnych, nigdy. Za każdym razem, kiedy zasypiał, dosłownie pogrążał się w ciemności aż do samego przebudzenia.

\- To nieprawidłowe? – upewnił się.

\- Nie. W niczym tu nie zawiniłeś. – John uśmiechnął się słabo. – Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy.

Wybrali się do kliniki. Po serii testów i badań mózgowej aktywności Hamisha, John dowiedział się, że to nie jest jeszcze najgorsze. „Rozwój fizyczny przyspieszony, intelektualny znacznie wyprzedza fizyczny, emocjonalny w normie”. John nie od razu zrozumiał, co to znaczy, ale po jakimś czasie to się stało zauważalne: Hamish urósł. Nie zwyczajnie urósł, dosłownie wydoroślał o kilka lat. Po upływie roku nikt by mu nie dał siedmiu lat, wyglądał w najlepszym przypadku na dziesięć. Wypowiadał się tak, jakby już był nastolatkiem. Nigdy jeszcze nie chorował, nie był nawet nigdy przeziębiony, nie złapał też wietrznej ospy, kiedy w jego klasie ogłoszono kwarantannę, gdyż wiele dzieci się zaraziło. Były też inne osobliwości, które John z czasem zaczął zauważać. To go przerażało, nie mógł się opędzić od myśli, że Hamish jest skazany na przyspieszone dorastanie, aż za kilka lat zmieni się w zgrzybiałego starca i umrze. Te myśli wpędzały go w panikę, a doktor Heartless nie mógł nic prognozować. Cały ten program stworzenia człowieka na osnowie DNA był eksperymentalny i tym razem wyraźnie coś poszło nie tak. John i Hamish prawie co tydzień musieli jeździć do kliniki. Chłopiec przechodził liczne testy, badano go, próbując ustalić przyczynę defektu i jakoś pomóc. Pokornie znosił wszystkie badania, ale białego budynku kliniki nienawidził. Za każdym razem, kiedy John go tam prowadził, kurczowo wczepiał się w jego rękę, aż pozostawały siniaki, a jego oczy wypełniały się smutkiem i zagubieniem. Zrobiło się gorzej, kiedy Hamish odkrył tajemnicę swojego pochodzenia. Być może obawiał się, że John pewnego razu zostawi go w klinice i odejdzie. Kiedyś zażartował, posępnie patrząc na Johna:

\- Mam nadzieję, że zachowałeś kwit gwarancyjny. Wcisnęli ci wybrakowany towar.

John ciężko westchnął, potem przyciągnął Hamisha do siebie i mocno objął. Chłopiec zastygł, niezgrabnie odstawiając ręce na boki: nie lubił przytulania i zawsze w takich chwilach czuł się nieswojo, lecz John starał się go przytulać jak najczęściej, w nadziei, że kiedyś Hamish nauczy się przyjmować pieszczotę.

Problem spania jakoś rozwiązali. Hamish po dawnemu nie lubił wieczorów, gdyż wiedział, że niebawem trzeba będzie iść spać.

\- Tak jakbym się wyłączał – powiedział pewnego razu. – To chyba podobne jest do śmierci. Rozumiem, że rano się obudzę i wszystko będzie w porządku. Ja to wiem, a i tak się denerwuję. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mógłbym siedzieć przy tobie, kiedy zasypiasz – zaproponował John. - Może będzie ci łatwiej?

Hamish wzruszył ramionami. Tego wieczoru, kiedy przyszła pora snu, chłopiec wlazł pod kołdrę, a John usiadł w fotelu koło łóżka.

\- Zostawić ci światło?

\- Nie jestem niemowlakiem – burknął Hamish. John słuchał w ciemności jego równego oddechu. Nagle chłopiec odezwał się:

\- Możesz położyć rękę na poduszce? Żebym czuł, że tu jesteś. 

John tak zrobił. Hamish wtulił czoło w dłoń Johna, a po upływie pół godziny zasnął na dobre. Dla pewności John postanowił posiedzieć jeszcze dziesięć minut. Obudził się rano w fotelu, a plecy bolały go potem cały dzień.

Następnym razem zaproponował niepewnie:

\- Może ci poczytać?

Hamish zwinął się w kłębek tak, że spod kołdry wystawała mu jedynie rozwichrzona czupryna.

\- Ale nie bajki – poprosił. Jego głos brzmiał głucho z wnętrza „pościelowej pieczary”.

\- No i na pewno nie podręcznik medycyny – westchnął John, w myślach przeglądając zawartość półki z książkami.

\- Opowiedz mi o wilkołakach – powiedział Hamish nagle. Lubił takie historie: o wiedźmach i wampirach, nawiedzonych domach i przepowiedniach, zbierał nawet wycinki z gazet o UFO. To zupełnie nie przypominało Sherlocka, który był sceptyczny wobec takich rzeczy. Jednak John już dawno przestał rozpatrywać podobieństwa i różnice między tymi dwoma. Podobało mu się, że Hamish wierzy w te bajki – to było bardzo... po dziecięcemu, prawidłowo.

\- W ogóle to spotykałem się z jednym – mruknął John w zadumie. Hamish wyjrzał spod kołdry.

\- Nie żartuj.

\- Słowo Watsona – obraził się John. – On był taki wielki... – Hamish zagwizdał z entuzjazmem. Co prawda nie umiał jeszcze gwizdać, jedynie złożył wargi w trąbkę i podmuchał, ale John uznał to za oznakę najwyższego zachwytu. – W dzień udawał normalnego faceta, mieszkał w bogatym domu i nawet chodził do psychoterapeuty. Nosił też okulary w cienkiej oprawie, żeby już na pewno nikt go nie podejrzewał. A nocami zamieniał się w gigantycznego zębatego psa i włóczył się po trzęsawiskach.

I tak wyszło, że zamiast wieczornej bajki John zaczął wymyślać dla Hamisha rozmaite straszne opowiastki i bujdy. Nie tyle pomagało to zasypiać, co godziło chłopca z nieuchronnością pójścia do łóżka.

Możliwe, że John nie był wzorcowym ojcem, ale sobie radził.

Zdecydowanie sobie radził.

 

***

 

Zmienniczka przyszła wcześniej i John zdecydował podjechać do kostnicy po Hamisha, ponadto dawno już powinien odwiedzić Molly. „A w powrotnej drodze skoczymy do kina lub kawiarni” - John uśmiechnął się pod nosem: obaj z Hamishem rzadko chodzili w takie miejsca.

\- Jak zawsze, John – roześmiała się lekarka. Pracowali razem już dwa lata, lecz John w żaden sposób nie mógł zapamiętać jej imienia. Coś krótkiego - Bessie, Christie, Ellie, Mary? – Pozwól przynajmniej poczęstować się herbatą… Poprzednim razem też mi pomogłeś. Przyniosłam ciastka, proszę… - Otworzyła pudełko i John popatrzył na ptysie z kremem. Elektryczny czajnik zabulgotał i wyłączył się.

\- Na mnie naprawdę czas - wymamrotał John. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej; była niższa od niego, co okazało się przyjemną niespodzianką. John nie lubił patrzeć na kobiety z dołu. Oczy miała jasnoniebieskie, duże i świetliste.

\- Nieuchwytny i zagadkowy John Watson - powiedziała dziewczyna żartobliwie. - Nie zdziwię się, jeżeli się okaże, że nocami wkładasz płaszcz i maskę, i bronisz nasze miasto przed złem.

\- Skończyłem z tym – mruknął.

Uśmiechnęła się. Stali zbyt blisko i patrzyli na siebie. Gdyby ktoś właśnie wszedł do gabinetu, byłby przekonany, że właśnie odbywa się tutaj romantyczna scena pocałunku. W piersi Johna coś zacisnęło się od tej myśli. „Jaki znowu pocałunek?” – napomniał się surowo. Dziewczyna położyła ręce na jego ramionach, poprawiając kołnierz lekarskiego kitla. John lekko się pochylił, przymykając oczy. Dotknął jej warg, miękkich i delikatnych.

To było nieodpowiednie. To było... nie to. Nie tak. John raptem poczuł okropne zmęczenie.

\- Przepraszam, ja... Przepraszam.

Wybiegł z gabinetu, zapominając zdjąć kitel. Zbiegł na dół po schodach, skinął głową ochroniarzowi przy drzwiach i wyszedł na ulicę. Wiatr cisnął w niego jakimś opakowaniem, chyba po chipsach. John pospieszył na przystanek. Policzki mu płonęły i było mu strasznie wstyd.

Z Molly zderzył się na korytarzu. Dokądś szła, przyciskając do piersi stos papierów. Jej ciemne włosy były związane w krótki ogonek, twarz wydawała się szara z powodu złego oświetlenia.

\- O... – Widząc Johna, wytrzeszczyła oczy. – Co tu robisz?

\- Przyszedłem w odwiedziny. Pomóc ci z tym? – John sposępniał. – Zostawiłaś Hamisha samego w kostnicy?

\- Ja nie... – Molly odwróciła wzrok. – John, nie gniewaj się, dobrze?

Johnowi zrobiło się zimno. Przyszła mu do głowy głupia myśl, że to kara za tamten pocałunek. Wystarczy zapomnieć, że jego życie nigdy nie stanie się normalne, a już mu los o tym przypomina.

\- Jak...

\- Pomyślałam, że nie stanie się nic strasznego. On jest już dużym chłopcem. Wie, co robi... Poprosił mnie...

\- Nie ma go tutaj, tak? Nawet nie przyjechał – powiedział John wolno. – Od dawna go kryjesz?

Molly żałośnie pokręciła głową.

\- Gdzie on teraz jest? Tylko nie mów, że nie wiesz! – John sam nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął krzyczeć. – Gdzie on jest?!

\- Wybacz, John... Ja nie... Powiedział, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą, po prostu potrzebuje czegoś... Możesz do niego zadzwonić...

\- Ty!!! – John zacisnął pięści, zrobił krok w stronę Molly, a ta odskoczyła. Papiery wypadły jej z rąk i rozsypały się po korytarzu. – Ty po prostu... – Zamknął oczy i odetchnął powoli. A potem odwrócił się i pobiegł do wyjścia.

W myślach przeliczał miejsca, gdzie mógłby pójść Hamish. W biegu wyjął komórkę i wybrał numer syna. Abonent czasowo niedostępny. Oczywiście...

„Spokojnie, spokojnie... Bez paniki” – przykazał sobie. Przyszła mu do głowy idiotyczna myśl, że powinien pojechać tam, gdzie... tam gdzie upadł Sherlock. „Nie, to bez sensu”. – John popatrzył na ekran telefonu. Zadzwonić do Mycrofta? Ten już dawno porzucił swoje szpiegowskie zabawy – w każdym razie po pracy. John wybrał numer doktora Heartlessa, ale w klinice Hamisha również nie było. „Szlag, szlag, szlag!” John bezcelowo przemierzał ulice, o krok od tego, by zaczepiać przechodniów i pytać: „Nie widzieli państwo małego chłopca?”. „Proszę – pomyślał, zwracając się nie wiadomo do kogo. – Proszę, proszę, proszę...” I w tejże chwili dostrzegł po drugiej stronie ulicy znajomą kędzierzawą głowę. John rzucił się przez jezdnię, prawie wpadając pod samochód, pobiegł za chłopcem, roztrącając ludzi. Znajomy plecak, spodnie... Tak, to on!

\- Hamish! – krzyknął John rozpaczliwie. Chłopiec obejrzał się, wytrzeszczył oczy i zamarł. John dogonił go, złapał za ramiona. Sapał i nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa, więc tylko dokładnie obejrzał syna od stóp do głów, sprawdzając czy ten nie jest ranny i czy wszystko w porządku. Hamish przygryzł dolną wargę, patrząc na Johna ze skruchą.

\- Zdaje się, że podpadłem – mruknął. John mocniej ścisnął jego ramiona.

\- Dobrze ci się wydaje. Po cholerę ty... No po prostu: dlaczego?!

Po kilku minutach siedzieli w kawiarni i mierzyli się mrocznymi spojrzeniami. Przy sąsiednim stoliku jakaś rodzina coś burzliwie omawiała. Mąż z żoną na wyścigi wychwalali szkolny spektakl, dziewczynka w pięknej sukience uśmiechała się i wściekle dźgała słomką kulkę lodów śmietankowych, a jej malutki brat otwierał buzię, żeby mama go karmiła łyżeczką. Johna na chwilę ogarnęła tęsknota: dlaczego on nie może mieć takiej rodziny? Czemu nie może znaleźć jakiejś miłej kobiety i ożenić się z nią? Czemu Hamish nie może być zwyczajnym dzieckiem? Wagarować z lekcji i grać w gry komputerowe, a nie wywoływać demony i trzymać zmumifikowane ręce w lodówce?

\- A więc tak... – przerwał milczenie John. Hamish pokręcił się na krześle i sapnął. – Powiedziałeś, że to długa historia. Możesz się zacząć tłumaczyć.

\- Lepiej poczekajmy, aż przyniosą lody – burknął Hamish.

John założył ręce na piersiach.

\- Nie myśl, że ci to ujdzie na sucho. Wytłumaczyć się i tak będziesz musiał.

\- To pan! – zawołał ktoś basem. – Przyjaciel Sherlocka Holmesa!

John zamknął oczy. Początkowo, kiedy cała ta historia – „Geniusz okazał się falsyfikatem!” , „Detektyw skoczył z dachu!” - jeszcze przyciągała uwagę, Johnowi mówiono coś podobnego. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że kiedyś go zaczną zatrzymywać na ulicy, by pytać: „To pan jest doktorem Watsonem? Przyjacielem Sherlocka Holmesa?”. John nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. „On nie miał przyjaciół”? „Żadnych komentarzy”? „Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa”? Początkowo chciał wciąż to powtarzać. Za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlocka mieszano z błotem w gazetach lub telewizji, John chciał krzyczeć. Krzyczeć na każdym rogu ulicy, że to wszystko kłamstwo, że Moriarty istnieje, że Sherlock nigdy nie udawał genialnego - on był stuprocentowym geniuszem, co wie każdy, kto obcował z nim choć przez minutę! Na szczęście, sensacja szybko ucichła, z pewnością Mycroft o to zadbał. John skasował swój blog, gdyż zaczęło pojawiać się  na nim zbyt wiele obrzydliwych komentarzy; nie chciał ich czytać. W ogóle niczego wtedy nie chciał, a teraz chciał zapaść się pod ziemię, byle tylko ten człowiek, który go rozpoznał, odszedł. „Nie teraz, nie przy Hamishu!” - błagał John po cichu.

\- To przecież pan?

\- Pan się pomylił - wycedził John, unosząc wzrok. Barczysty mężczyzna z gęstą szczeciną na podbródku uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- No nie! Ja pana bardzo dobrze pamiętam! Mieliście randkę w mojej kawiarni.

\- To nie była randka. - John posłał mężczyźnie zabójcze spojrzenie. - To nie… Angelo? - Dopiero teraz John go rozpoznał.

\- Oczywiście! A pan… Przepraszam, nie pamiętam imienia…

\- John. John Watson.  
\- O właśnie. A to pana syn? – Angelo popatrzył na Hamisha. – Och! Jaki podobny. To...

\- Przypadek – powiedział John szybko. Hamish kopnął go pod stołem. – To mój syn, tak. Pan... zmienił wystrój kawiarni?  
\- Moja poprzednia kawiarnia zbankrutowała – odpowiedział Angelo z goryczą. – Postanowiłem zacząć od początku. Każdemu się należy druga szansa, prawda?  
\- Tak – mruknął John. Angelo klepnął go po plecach i położył menu przed Hamishem.

\- Wybieraj! Największe lody na koszt firmy. Syn przyjaciela Sherlocka to mój przyjaciel. – Angelo mrugnął i przeszedł do kolejnego stolika. Hamish uważnie popatrzył na Johna.  
\- Jak się czujesz?

\- W porządku. A ty?

\- Druga szansa, hm? – Hamish uśmiechnął się.   
\- Nie kombinuj. – John ze zmęczeniem potarł czoło. – Hamish... Co ty w ogóle robiłeś w tej części miasta? Jeśli potrzebowałeś... no nie wiem, czegoś, mogłeś mi zwyczajnie powiedzieć. Podwiózłbym cię, pojechał z tobą. Przynajmniej bym wiedział, gdzie jesteś!  
\- Ty mnie codziennie prowadzisz za rękę do szkoły – rzekł chłopiec cicho. – To czasami... za dużo. Ja mogę mieć swoje sprawy, John. W dowolnej części miasta.   
\- Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem!

\- Ty nawet nie możesz dokładnie określić, ile mam lat! – Hamish otworzył menu i zaczął je przeglądać. – Żaden doktor nie może. Czuję się dorosły.   
\- Ale zachowujesz się mały rozpieszczony chłopczyk! – ryknął John. Mężczyzna siedzący przy sąsiednim stoliku zmierzył go karcącym wzrokiem. Krzyczeć na takiego fajnego chłopaczka!  
\- Przecież już przeprosiłem.

\- Nie. W rzeczy samej ty nie przeprosiłeś.   
Hamish wzniósł oczy do sufitu.

\- Chcesz, żebym to powiedział głośno?

„Jesteś nadzwyczajny, John! Nie najświatlejszy umysł, za to świetny przewodnik światła”. John pokręcił głową.

\- Nie jestem sadystą. Możesz nie przepraszać. Ale muszę wiedzieć, że to się więcej nie zdarzy.

\- Obiecuję.

\- Żadnych odwiedzin w kostnicy przez najbliższy miesiąc. Albo dwa. Nie wiem na razie, jak bardzo jestem zły na Molly.

\- Ale...

\- Nie, Hamish. Żadnych kostnic. Żadnych rąk w lodówce. Jesteś surowo ukarany.

Hamish spojrzał na Johna nienawistnie.

\- Świetnie.  
\- A teraz opowiedz, gdzie byłeś.   
I Hamish opowiedział. „Tam jest studnia. Kiedyś ją przeklęła wiedźma i teraz woda w niej jest trująca”. Nawet zapomniał, że jest obrażony. Wymachiwał rękami, gadał, a oczy mu lśniły jak gwiazdy. Kolejna miejska legenda: ktoś coś opowiedział w szkole, a Hamish postanowił to zbadać. „Wziąłem próbki wody. Najpierw spróbuję sam sprawdzić, a jak się nie uda, to zaniesiemy do kliniki – tam mają lepsze mikroskopy”. Jak się okazało, uznał, że powinien badać rozmaite mistyczne paradoksy. „Wiedziałeś, ze w londyńskim metrze jest znikająca stacja?” Hamish oświadczył, że wszystkie te zjawiska powinny mieć logiczne wyjaśnienie. Tak więc zostanie kimś w rodzaju  Pogromcy Duchów - tylko na odwrót.

\- To znaczy, że zamierzasz włóczyć się po opuszczonych domach, spacerować po cmentarzach i biegać po tunelach metra? - podsumował John. Hamish pokazał zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Możesz włóczyć się ze mną! Będziesz moim partnerem.

\- A rozwiązane sprawy będę opisywać na blogu - wymamrotał John. Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami:

\- Nieźle. W ten sposób szybciej staniemy się sławni. Można zrobić stronę „Hamish Watson: logika kontra mistyka”.

Hamish w drodze do domu nie przestawał paplać. Całkiem poważnie zapalił się do tego pomysłu. „Możemy wynająć biuro w centrum. John, będą do nas przychodzić różne bogate damy, które mają poltergeisty na strychach... Wzbogacimy się, będziemy jeździć po świecie... Rzucisz tę swoją głupią pracę...”

\- Mnie się podoba moja praca – przerwał mu John. – O, zobacz, znów twój „LIS”.   
LIS-y zaczęły pojawiać się w mieście około miesiąca temu. Nagle na wielu ścianach, witrynach i tablicach reklamowych poczęły wykwitać napisy „LIS”. Oczywiście zmywano je, a one pojawiały się na nowo i nieuchwytny graficiarz fascynował Hamisha. „Co to może znaczyć? – zastanawiał się. – Jakiś szyfr? Skrót? Liga Intelektualnych Siłaczy? Luna I Sol? Letnie Igrzyska Sportowe?”   
John nawet opowiedział mu, jak to kiedyś dostał mandat, kiedy został złapany z puszką farby w ręku. Hamish tak się zdziwił, że John prawie się obraził. „To co, według ciebie nie mogę niczego namalować na ścianie?”.   
\- Dasz mi swój telefon? Chcę to sfotografować – powiedział Hamish rzeczowo, zapisując w notesie numer domu, na którego ścianie pysznił się napis. Wciąż jeszcze miał nadzieję odkryć w tym jakiś system.   
\- A co z twoim?

\- Twój ma lepszy aparat.  
John wygodniej chwycił siatkę z zakupami. Zaszli do marketu i teraz już dla Hamisha nie było ratunku przed warzywami. John postanowił do maksimum wykorzystać to, że Hamish czuł się winny.   
\- W lewej kieszeni. Wyjmij sam.  
Wrócili do domu i zjedli kolację. Potem chłopiec obłożył się książkami i zabrał za odrabianie lekcji – swoich i Milesa. John oglądał telewizję, póki głowa mu nie zaczęła opadać.   
\- Idź spać – powiedział Hamish. – Mam przecież karę. Logiczne, że dziś nie będzie bajki na dobranoc.

\- A ty zaśniesz? – upewnił się John. Hamish spojrzał na niego wzgardliwie.

\- Według ciebie mam trzy lata? Za godzinę będę w łóżku spać jak aniołek.  
\- Już ja ciebie znam, aniołka. – John rozwichrzył Hamishowi włosy i poszedł do siebie. Leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami i odkreślał na liście: „Zaprowadzić Hamisha do kawiarni – zrobione. Nakarmić fasolką i brokułami – zrobione. Wyrzucić rękę... Hm. Jutro.” Spróbował zasnąć, ale coś nie dawało mu spokoju. „Dasz mi swój telefon? Masz lepszy aparat”. Akurat! Po tym, jak zgubił telefon od Harry, John kupił sobie najtańszy – byle można było dzwonić i wysyłać smsy. Aparat był w tej komórce beznadziejny i John nigdy go nie używał.   
„A gdzież to zapodziałeś swój własny? Znów wymieniłeś na jakąś nogę czy ucho?” – pomyślał ze zmęczeniem. Wziął swój telefon i napisał wiadomość:

„Kładź się spać, nocny marku!”

Długo nie było odpowiedzi, a potem ekran rozbłysnął:

„Dobrze. Dobranoc, John”.

John przewracał się z boku na bok do trzeciej w nocy. Potem zszedł do salonu. Hamish spał, złożywszy głowę na otwartym zeszycie. John ostrożnie wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. Śpiący Hamish wyglądał tak uroczo, że serce się rozpływało.

„To mój syn – pomyślał John. - To mój syn”. Nawet teraz wciąż jeszcze nie umiał w to do końca uwierzyć.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

 

Pewnego razu Hamish zapytał:

\- Jaki on był?

To nie zdarzyło się od razu po owej sławetnej demaskatorskiej rozmowie. Wówczas Hamish był ukontentowany tymi odpowiedziami, jakie John mu dał i nie zaczął roztrząsać szczegółów. Ale John wiedział, że prędzej czy później takie pytanie padnie.   
John leżał na kanapie, a Hamish przycupnął na podłokietniku i patrzył na niego z góry.   
\- On był... – John odkaszlnął. – Był najlepszym człowiekiem ze wszystkich, jakich spotkałem. Nie licząc ciebie, oczywiście. Był... Był nieznośny. – John uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. Mówienie o tym wciąż było ciężkie, nawet teraz. I nigdy nie stanie się lżejsze. Ale jeśli jakikolwiek człowiek ma prawo pytać o Sherlocka, to właśnie Hamish.  
\- Jak się nazywał?

\- Sherlock Holmes. Pierwszy na świecie detektyw-konsultant. Sam dla siebie wymyślił ten zawód.   
\- Super – westchnął Hamish. – Łapał przestępców?

\- O, jeszcze jak! Od razu ich rozpoznawał, bo potrafił zauważać takie rzeczy, których inni ludzie nie widzą.

\- Coś jak nadnaturalista?

\- Nie. Znacznie lepiej.   
John zapatrzył się na drobne hieroglify na suficie.

\- Wielu ludzi uważało go za dziwaka. Ale nie ja. Ja uważałem, że jest niesamowity. Sherlock właśnie taki był. Absolutnie niesamowity i absolutnie nieznośny.  
John zaśmiał się. To było dziwne uczucie: bolesne, lecz zarazem chciał przypominać sobie coraz więcej. Przed oczyma przelatywały mu wszystkie te momenty, kiedy Sherlock strzelał do ściany lub żądał nowej sprawy; prawie widział, jak Sherlock kroczy po pokoju, szukając swoich papierosów, jak domaga się herbaty lub gazety, jak stoi ze skrzypcami przy oknie i patrzy na ulicę… Jego eksperymenty, jego Pałac Umysłu, jego nuda, jego obecność… Tu, na Baker Street, Sherlock wciąż istniał. Niechby tylko jako wspomnienie, niejasny obraz, lecz niekiedy i to wystarczy. Najlepsza zjawa na świecie.

John opowiedział Hamishowi wszystko, co tylko mógł. To było o wiele bardziej interesujące od wszelkich bajek. Porywające starcia z cyrkowcami-przemytnikami, pogoń za taksówką, przeniknięcie do tajemnej bazy wojskowej, walka z Golemem, kradzież popielniczki z Pałacu Buckingham...  
John leżał na kanapie jak na kozetce psychoanalityka i opowiadał bez przerwy, a Hamish słuchał uważnie, podciągnąwszy kolana do piersi. Wyglądał jak wróbel na żerdce. Kiedy John zamilkł, chłopiec spytał cicho:

\- Byłeś wtedy szczęśliwy, prawda?

\- Teraz też jestem szczęśliwy – odparł John. Hamish wzruszył ramionami:

\- Jak uważasz.

\- To prawda.

\- Dobra.  
\- Poważnie.   
\- Rozumiem, cię, John.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.  
\- Jak on umarł?

\- Nie. – John wstał z kanapy i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

\- Chcę wiedzieć!

\- Nie – powtórzył John, zanim zamknął drzwi.  
  
***  
  
Pieniądze musiały się wcześniej czy później skończyć. Sporo wydali w tym miesiącu: niezaplanowana taksówka, dwa razy zamawiali pizzę, no i John kupił Hamishowi buty, bo stare chłopiec przepalił kwasem. Portfel pokazał dno, a do wypłaty jeszcze tydzień. I o ile mogliby jakoś przetrzymać – lodówka pełna, metrem też można jeździć – to kolejny raz zalegać z czynszem Johnowi było po prostu wstyd. Pani Hudson nieustannie twierdziła, że John stał się już członkiem jej rodziny i nie musi koniecznie każdego miesiąca płacić za mieszkanie, ale nie mógł przyjąć takiego podarunku. Już i tak korzystali z jej dobroci, kiedy trzeba było przypilnować Hamisha albo przygotować coś na kolację, lub nawet czasem pomóc w praniu.  
Nie ma rady, John zadzwonił do Harry i poprosił o pomoc. Musiał wykonywać takie telefony częściej, niż by chciał. Nawet teraz, po upływie trzech lat, nie nauczył się obliczać budżetu domowego.  
Harry była w poważnym związku ze swoją przyjaciółką i do tego już od lat nie piła alkoholu. Teraz to ona w rodzinie była przykładem, a czarną owcą stał się John: zwariowany, klonujący swojego przyjaciela. Czasami widział w oczach Harry litość i próbował zgadnąć, czy również miał kiedyś takie spojrzenie, kiedy siostra po raz kolejny pożyczała od niego pieniądze, ukrywając za ciemnymi okularami oczy zaczerwienione od kaca. Jeśli tak, to zrozumiałe, czemu Harry była dla niego taka ostra. Czasami John miał ochotę na nią wrzasnąć: „Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć!” – ale wrzeszczeć na osobę, która daje ci pieniądze – podwójnie wstyd.  
Spotkali się w kafejce. Harry zamówiła sok pomarańczowy i mieszała w nim kostki lodu za pomocą słomki.   
\- No i co u ciebie? – spytała bez specjalnego zainteresowania. John kruszył keks na talerzyku. Złapał się na tym, że Hamish zwykle tak robi, kiedy udaje, że coś je.

\- U nas wszystko w porządku, dziękuję. John specjalnie podkreślił „u nas”. Harry skrzywiła się.

\- Jasne. Nie chcesz zapytać, co u mnie?

\- Chcę.  
\- Zamierzamy się z Holly pożenić.

\- „Pożenić” to chyba nie całkiem odpowiednie słowo. Do tego, żeby się ożenić, potrzebny jest narzeczony. – John oblizał palce, słodkie od miałkiego cukru.

\- Przestań. Wiesz co mam na myśli. Będziemy teraz razem oficjalnie. Co o tym myślisz? – Harry wypuściła słomkę i wbiła wzrok w brata.

„Dla niej to naprawdę ważne?” – zdziwił się John.

\- Poprzednim razem wszystko skończyło się niezbyt dobrze.   
\- Wiedziałam, że powiesz coś w tym stylu. – Harry przewróciła oczami.  
\- Skoro wiedziałaś, to po co pytałaś?

\- Zrobiłeś się jeszcze gorszy. Po prostu nie do zniesienia, od kiedy... Mam uczucie, jakbym to ja była winna...

\- Harry, nie zaczynaj, proszę.

\- ... jakbym to ja była winna temu, co się stało. Albo winna, że u mnie wszystko jest dobrze, kiedy ty cierpisz.   
\- Nie cierpię.  
\- Tak się nad sobą użalasz, że to aż obrzydliwe.

\- Nie rozpaczam, Harry. U mnie naprawdę wszystko w porządku. – John się uśmiechnął.   
\- Mówisz tak, a masz przy tym spojrzenie zbitego psa.   
\- Po prostu jestem zmęczony. Muszę pracować na dwie zmiany, wiesz o tym.  
\- Dam ci pieniądze, dam! – Harry wyciągnęła z kieszeni portfel. – Przecież mówiłam: jak będziesz miał problemy to powiedz. Zwyczajnie mi się nie podoba to, w co zmieniłeś swoje życie. Pamiętasz, sam mi mówiłeś: „Pomyśl o przyszłości, o tym, co będzie z tobą za pięć lat, za dziesięć, dwadzieścia...” pamiętasz? A sam możesz to sobie wyobrazić?   
John zmarszczył czoło.

\- Będę żyć na Baker Street, pracować w domu spokojnej starości i będę miał wspaniałego syna. Genialnego łowcę duchów.   
\- Łowcę duchów? – Harry popatrzyła na Johna, jak na obłąkanego. John uśmiechnął się do niej, potem popatrzył nad jej ramieniem i wydawało mu się, że… tylko kątem oka, lecz to… Tak, to był Hamish. Hamish Watson we własnej osobie, maszerujący po tłocznej londyńskiej ulicy. Ze swoim jaskrawym plecakiem i ze sprężystym chodem, który rzucał się w oczy, kiedy chłopiec szedł w tłumie. Hamish Watson, który teraz powinien siedzieć na lekcji biologii w szkole. I który obiecał, że nigdy więcej nie będzie nigdzie uciekać, nie uprzedziwszy Johna.

Hamish Watson, który złamał swoją obietnicę.

\- Muszę lecieć. - John poderwał się, wywróciwszy plastikowe krzesło. - Przepraszam, ale muszę szybko…

\- John! Co ty… Dokąd? - wykrzyknęła Harry, chwytając go za rękę. - Obraziłeś się?

\- Nie! Nie, to... To Hamish, jestem prawie pewien, że to on. Cholera. Muszę go dogonić. Harry, potem wszystko wyjaśnię. Zadzwonię do ciebie... Muszę naprawdę lecieć.   
\- Weź... John, pieniądze!

John zawrócił, złapał kilka banknotów i wepchnął do kieszeni.

\- Dziękuję. Serio, dzięki, przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Hamish! Do licha... Hamish!  
John pobiegł wzdłuż ulicy, ale nigdzie nie mógł dojrzeć znajomej kędzierzawej czupryny.  
\- Hamish! Gdzie jesteś? – wymamrotał John. Nastąpił komuś na nogę, przeprosił, przeskoczył przez kałużę. Sięgnął po telefon i zorientował się, że go nie ma. Okradli go? Zapomniał komórki w kawiarni? Nie, wcześniej. Zadzwonił do Harry, położył telefon na stole, potem poszedł się ubrać, potem pokłócił się z Hamishem z powodu ręki, a potem... No tak, John zostawił telefon w domu. Przeklęte roztargnienie!  
John jeszcze raz się rozejrzał w nadziei, że w tłumie mignie mu znajomy plecak. I – co za szczęście! – zobaczył jak Hamish skręca w stronę parku. John rzucił się za nim, starając się nie stracić go z pola widzenia. Chłopiec zniknął za furtką, John chciał go zawołać, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. Po co tu przyszedł? Kolejna zaczarowana ławka albo gadające drzewo? Czy jeszcze coś innego? Serce Johna kołatało mocno. „Intuicja” – tak to się nazywa. Dzięki niej John zdołał wrócić żywy z wojny, a teraz owa intuicja natarczywie polecała mu iść śladem Hamisha cicho i niezauważalnie. Dowiedzieć się, co też kombinuje ten nieznośny kłamczuch.   
John zwolnił kroku idąc po żwirowanej ścieżce parku. Niewielki skwer z fontanną w biznesowej części miasta, urządzony, by pracownicy korporacji i asystentki mogli wypić swoją kawę ze Starbucksa „na łonie przyrody”. Hamish szedł pewnym krokiem, jakby bywał w tym miejscu już tysiące razy. Kierował się do oddalonej ławki. Otaczały ją drzewa o nisko zwisających gałęziach, więc nie można było obejrzeć człowieka, który tam siedział. A właśnie do tego człowieka podszedł Hamish i usiadł obok na ławce. John zamarł. Może to Mycroft? Nie, Mycroft nie spotykałby się z Hamishem w czasie lekcji i nie pozwoliłby też, żeby chłopiec dotarł sam na miejsce. „Kto to może być? Czego chce od mojego syna?” John zacisnął pięści.   
„Czyż to nie słooodkie?” – przypomniał sobie zmanierowany głos Moriarty’ego.

Nie. Nie. Moriarty nie żyje.   
John odetchnął gwałtownie i szybkim krokiem skierował się ku ławce.   
\- Hamish! – zawołał ostro. Trzeba natychmiast go stąd zabrać. Tak. Zabrać. Porozmawiać w domu. Żeby nigdy więcej. Wziąć od niego słowo honoru – słowo Watsona – jeśli będzie trzeba. Co potem? Wyjaśnić, co to za facet. Dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego. Wykorzystać do tego Mycrofta. Tak. Wszystko po kolei. Podejść bliżej. Zobaczyć go.   
Oddychać. Oddychać. Oddychać.  
John zatrzymał się przed ławką. Hamish zerwał się na nogi i niespokojnie patrzył mu w twarz. Ten drugi człowiek... On również wstał, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni, z taką miną, jakby nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo.

Nuda.  
\- Wracamy do domu - powiedział John spokojnie, wyciągając rękę. Ta, jak na złość, wyraźnie drżała. „Weź” - błagał John w duchu i Hamish ścisnął jego palce. Na jego szczupłej, pobladłej buzi zastygła trwoga.

\- To nie… - zaczął.

\- Do domu. Natychmiast.

\- To nie halucynacja, John. Na wypadek, gdybyś myślał...   
\- Wiem. – John odwrócił się i poprowadził syna przez skwer, mocno trzymając za rękę. Po kilku krokach obejrzał się. Sherlock Holmes stał obok ławki i patrzył za nimi.   
\- Ty też – rozkazał John.   
Sherlock kilka sekund przeszywał go ciężkim spojrzeniem, po czym ruszył z miejsca. Szli w milczeniu. Na ulicy Sherlock machnął ręką, zatrzymując taksówkę. Cichutki Hamish wpatrywał się w swoje kolana, ściśnięty między Johnem i Sherlockiem na tylnym siedzeniu. „Pani Hudson na pewno zemdleje” – pomyślał John w otępieniu. Chaotyczne myśli przepływały mu w głowie, głośne i odbijające się echem, ale nawet nie próbował ich zapamiętywać. Wpatrywał się w potylicę kierowcy, bojąc się zerknąć w bok i znów zobaczyć... albo nie zobaczyć... Zwariował do reszty? Nie. Nie.

Nie...  
Na szczęście pani Hudson była zajęta i tylko zawołała ze swojej kuchni:

\- Chłopcy, wróciliście?

A Hamish krzyknął w odpowiedzi:

\- Tak!  
Weszli na piętro. John poruszał się powoli, jakby każdy ruch wymagał od niego nieprawdopodobnego wysiłku. Hamish szedł obok, raz po raz spoglądając na niego. Sherlock wbiegł po schodach jak wicher, jak zazwyczaj to robił. Zastygł w salonie, rozglądając się z ciekawością. Zauważając zmiany, widząc co zostało jak dawniej, odkrywając wszystkie drobnostki z życia Johna i Hamisha, po prostu patrząc na rzeczy w pokoju. Wytarty róg dywanu, plama na półce kominka, skrzypce, zamknięte za szkłem w szafie, książki o kosmitach poutykane między podręcznikami medycyny na regale… Sherlock patrzył uważnie i zestawiał obraz ich życia, a Hamish obserwował to z fascynacją. Tacy byli podobni, kiedy stali obok siebie. Hamish próbował skopiować pozę Sherlocka, i też się rozglądał, starając się zobaczyć pokój jego oczyma.

John przeszedł do kuchni. Włączył czajnik, wyjął z szafki filiżanki. Ta należąca do Sherlocka, z której zwykle pił, stała w głębi. Wyjął mleko z lodówki, spojrzawszy na dłoń z czterema palcami.

Jedno życzenie. Hamish.  
John osunął się na krzesło i zasłonił twarz rękami. Zrobił parę głębokich wdechów. Kiedy opuścił ręce, Sherlock siedział za stołem naprzeciwko niego.

\- Nie zamierzasz chyba płakać? – zapytał Sherlock.

\- Sukinsyn!

Sherlock wzniósł oczy do sufitu.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś martwy… - powiedział John. Jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę: rzeczywiście, pewnego dnia wiara w to, że Sherlock jest żywy, zmieniła się w inną - że jednak…

\- Prawie umarłem.

\- Prawie - powtórzył John.

Umilkli. Cisza huczała w uszach, stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Hamish z pewnością podsłuchiwał z  sąsiedniego pokoju.

\- Przeżyłeś, Sherlock, i ukrywałeś to przede mną przez cztery lata.

\- Trzy lata i dziesięć miesięcy, jeśli być dokładnym.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś martwy. – John pokręcił głową. Rozumiał, że powtarza to samo, ale właśnie to kołatało się wciąż w jego głowie. Tylko dwie myśli: „Myślałem, że jesteś martwy” i „Ukrywałeś to przede mną przez cztery lata”. - Myślałem, że jesteś martwy - powtórzył.  
\- I dlatego mnie sklonowałeś – mruknął Sherlock. – Ja udawałem martwego, a ty mnie sklonowałeś. Myślę, że jesteśmy kwita? – Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, starając się przybrać beztroską minę.   
John zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Sherlock obejrzał go uważnie, krzywy uśmieszek spełzł z jego twarzy – wyglądał teraz na poważnego i bardzo zmęczonego.

\- John – odezwał się cicho. – Ja musiałem.   
\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć! Poradzilibyśmy sobie we dwóch! Ja bym ci pomógł... Nikomu bym nie zdradził! – John odwrócił głowę i zapatrzył się na lodówkę.

\- Nie mogłem – odparł Sherlock gniewnie. – Gdyby to tylko zależało ode mnie! Ciebie bym zawiadomił w pierwszej kolejności. Tylko ciebie. Ale nie miałem wyboru. I tak mocno ryzykowałem, prosząc o pomoc Molly.   
\- Molly wiedziała?!

\- Tylko o moim planie. Nie wiedziała, czy udało mi się go zrealizować. Nie kontaktowałem się z nią po upadku. – John drgnął, słysząc to słowo z ust Sherlocka. – Musiałem się przyczaić. Wszyscy byliście w niebezpieczeństwie. A ty – przede wszystkim. Nie mogłem ryzykować.   
\- A więc to tak. Troszczyłeś się o mnie? Jak miło, Sherlock. Doceniam.

\- Uważasz, że nie postąpiłbym inaczej, gdybym miał wybór?

\- Nie. Myślę, że nie. – John poczuł się potwornie zmęczony, potwornie opustoszony. – Co cię obchodzi cudze cierpienie? W ogóle nie jesteś zdolny do...   
\- Byłem na cmentarzu – przerwał mu Sherlock. - Przychodziłem na cmentarz. Po twoje zapiski. Nie zawsze się udawało,  to było poważne ryzyko, ale nie mogłem… Powinienem… Słyszałem, jak wtedy powiedziałeś: „Proszę, Sherlock, przestań być martwy”. Chciałem ci powiedzieć. Chciałem to wszystko przerwać, ale potrzeba było czasu. A potem… Przestałeś zostawiać zapiski. Widziałem cię kilka razy w sklepie i jak jechałeś do pracy. Przyglądałem się z daleka. Naturalnie, zmieniałem wygląd. Okulary, peruka, inne ubranie. Ani razu mnie nie zauważyłeś. Jechałem z tobą w metrze. Wiem, że spotykałeś się z Mycroftem. Jego też obserwowałem, lecz to było zbyt niebezpieczne - mógł zauważyć. Przecież już przyzwyczaił się do moich tricków. Nie mogłem wam powiedzieć, John, przysięgam, nie mogłem.

Sherlock zerwał się z krzesła i przeszedł po kuchni.  
\- A potem, kiedy snajperzy... Kiedy główne niebezpieczeństwo minęło, upłynęło już za wiele czasu. Już nie przychodziłeś na cmentarz. Skasowałeś bloga. Zacząłeś żyć... normalnie. Uznałem, że nie mogę tak zwyczajnie się pojawić i wszystko... zrujnować. Pomyślałem, że to bez sensu. Nie wybaczysz mi, więc po co miałbym prosić o wybaczenie?  
\- Logika Holmesa w działaniu – wymamrotał John. – Uznałeś, że jestem za bardzo zły na ciebie, że tyle lat udawałeś martwego, więc trzeba nadal udawać martwego. Mówiłem już, że jesteś wstrząsający? Bo chyba właśnie jestem wstrząśnięty.   
\- Masz symptomy szoku, ale mowa jest spójna, więc myślę, że z tobą w porządku – wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. – Szczerze mówiąc, oczekiwałem burzliwszej reakcji.  
\- Aha – zgodził się John i pomyślał: „Jeżeli teraz jednak zemdleję, to będzie kompromitacja”. Sherlock tymczasem złapał z roztargnieniem cukiernicę, odstawił ją na miejsce, wziął z kolei łapkę do garnków. Obszedł stół dokoła i stanął za plecami Johna. Ten zamknął oczy, obejmując się ramionami. To samo uczucie, takie samo... Jakby ktoś stał tak blisko, że można poczuć ciepło jego ciała. Jakby ktoś na ciebie patrzył, wyciągał rękę – drobne włoski na karku powstają, a przeczucie dotyku jest silniejsze od samego dotknięcia... I strach się obejrzeć, strach, gdyż może się okazać, że za plecami nikogo nie ma.  
\- Przestań – poprosił cicho John. Sherlock odsunął krzesło i usiadł obok. John odetchnął z ulgą – sam nie zauważył, że na chwilę wstrzymał oddech.   
\- Do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że się porwiesz na coś takiego. – Sherlock skinął głową w stronę salonu. – Zakazałem sobie samemu cię śledzić, więc się nie domyślałem. On sam mnie znalazł. Mądry chłopiec.

\- Ma to po tobie – mruknął John z uśmieszkiem.  
\- Pomógł mi zakończyć tę sprawę. Przedłużała się, ale ją jednak rozwiązałem. Widziałeś to graffiti na murach? LIS? To był szyfr, tak jak w sprawie Czarnego Lotosu. Z pomocą Hamisha złamałem go i dotarłem do ostatniego człowieka Moriarty’ego. Hamish pożyczył mi swój telefon, a ja w zamian obiecałem opowiedzieć mu wszystko, od samego początku. On... Potrafi dopiąć swego.   
\- Ma to po tobie – powtórzył John.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

\- Nadal nie wiem, co o tym sądzić.   
John spuścił oczy.

\- To nie... Ja po prostu...

\- Nie jestem zły, raczej mi to pochlebia. To naprawdę porażające – najbardziej niewiarygodny eksperyment, w jakim przyszło mi uczestniczyć, chociaż pośrednio.   
\- Hamish nie jest eksperymentem – oznajmił John twardo. – To człowiek. Mój syn. Kocham go.

Sherlock powoli skinął głową, patrząc na Johna.   
\- A mnie?

\- Co? – John wytrzeszczył oczy.   
\- John, pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że dziewczyny to nie mój rejon? Tak samo jak przedstawiciele mojej płci. Miłość zawsze wydawała mi się bezsensowną stratą czasu, podobnie jak przepraszanie za to czy tamto. A jednak jestem tutaj. Miałem dość czasu, żeby wszystko przemyśleć. Teraz mogę powiedzieć z całą pewnością: kocham cię, John. Marnie się w tym orientuję i nie potrafię zrozumieć, czym różni się miłość do partnera od miłości do przyjaciela lub krewnego - oprócz sfery seksualnej, ma się rozumieć. Ale jak by tam nie było, mogę powiedzieć jedno: czuję do ciebie miłość. I chcę wiedzieć: czy ty czujesz to samo?

Wygłosiwszy to zaplątane oświadczenie, Sherlock w milczeniu wpatrywał się w Johna.

\- Postanowiłeś zwalić na mnie wszystko na raz? – odezwał się John słabym głosem. Powoli wstał, dotarł do drzwi – wydawało się, że trwa to całą wieczność, dwie wieczności, trzy – wyszedł z kuchni i osunął się po ścianie.   
\- Tato? Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku? – przyskoczył do niego Hamish.

\- Tak, tak, ja... Wszystko okej, Hamish, w porządku. Idź do niego, do kuchni. Pilnuj go, bo znów zaraz gdzieś zniknie... Wszystko w porządku...   
Hamish zanurkował do kuchni, a John wsparł się czołem w kolana. Tak samo ugięły się pod nim nogi na basenie, kiedy miał na sobie kamizelkę nafaszerowana materiałami wybuchowymi. Tak samo bezsilny czuł się, kiedy przywiązano go do krzesła, wziąwszy za Sherlocka Holmesa. Serce waliło mu równie mocno, jak w laboratorium, gdy atakował go ogromny pies. Był zwidem, ale wydawał się taki realny... Wtedy w telefonie brzmiał głos Sherlocka, uspokajający, dodający otuchy... Teraz też rozbrzmiewał echem” „Czuję do ciebie miłość”. Tak po prostu.   
John podniósł się, opierając o ścianę. Patrzył na uśmieszek wymalowany na tapecie. Czuł się jak ta buźka: rozstrzelany, ale roześmiany od ucha do ucha.

Wrócił do kuchni, gdzie Hamish i Sherlock już pili herbatę.

\- Ile cukru? Dwie czy trzy? – zapytał Hamish Johna, sięgając po jego filiżankę.   
\- Dwie kostki.

\- Ha! – powiedział Hamish triumfalnie do Sherlocka. Ten wyglądał na urażonego.   
\- To nieuczciwe. Jemu się już ze sto razy gusta zmieniły.

\- Jeszcze będziesz miał czas zapamiętać – pocieszył go Hamish i zerknął na Johna. Sherlock też popatrzył. Obaj czekali na odpowiedź. John usiadł za stołem, pomieszał cukier w herbacie. – No to jak z tą drugą szansą? – nalegał Hamish. Sherlock tylko patrzył, mocno zaciskając usta. John ciężko westchnął.  
\- Żadnych głów w lodówce!

Sherlock i Hamish rozjaśnili się w identycznych uśmiechach.   
\- I żadnych rąk! – dodał John.

\- Zostały mi jeszcze cztery życzenia! – oburzył się Hamish.

\- Żadnych rąk i głów w mojej lodówce! I żadnych palców w maselniczce, ani uszu w mikrofalówce, zdechłych szczurów pod łóżkiem, demonów, harpunów…

\- O nie, teraz nie skończy do jutra! - zajęczał Sherlock, a Hamish roześmiał się.

\- …Żadnego strzelania po ścianach, eksplozji w kuchni, trupów w łazience, mrowisk pod kanapą, kwasów w karafce, skoków z dachów, problemów w szkole…

\- Słowo Watsona - powiedział Hamish.

\- Słowo Holmesa - westchnął Sherlock. John był pewny na sto procent, że obaj za plecami skrzyżowali palce.

Był całkowicie i bez reszty szczęśliwy.

 

 

Koniec części pierwszej

 

 


End file.
